The Captain and Jack : The Sequel
by capnjacks-luckylady
Summary: this is the continuing story of The Captain and Jack. you and Elizabeth over hear somthing bad that is about to happen. Can you stop it before it is to late? why dont you read on and find out!
1. Back In Tortuga

Ok mates! The sequel is here! Man it has been a while. I have spent like two weeks trying to think of something to write but I have been stuck in a rut. So what did I do? I watched Pirates of the Caribbean of course! That solves all your problems. Ok so in this story things are going to have to start off kind of slow. I had to do that so I could get the flow right. I am planning a lot more action and stuff like that. I must warn you though. This story is going to be a lot darker. You will lose another main character. : ( / but don't worry! It will be ok! So through out this story I am gonna need some help with ideas so if I ask could you please give me some of your ideas? That would be extremely helpful! Ok well on with the story. Oh yes and you are going to spend a little more time on land!  
  
The sun crept through the window of Jacks cabin and into your closed eyes. You groaned to yourself and rolled over pulling a blanket over your head. How is it that mornings can always come so early? You hated waking up. Sure the rest of the day was great but waking up was always the worst part. You had just fallen back into a very light sleep when the door burst open! You shrieked, startled by the invasion and fell off the bed.  
  
" Mornin Bobbins!" he said cheerfully as he looked at you grouchy form on the floor. " What are ye doin down there?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face. You rolled you eyes and kicked Jacks leg.   
  
" I wouldn't be down here if ye hadn't decided te scared the bloody daylights out of me!" you shouted. Jacks grin only widened.   
  
" Bobbins I think its time ye came out of my cabin." he said. You groaned and covered your self in at least five blankets and curled up into a ball in the middle of Jacks bed.  
  
" Why" you asked from under you little hide out. Jack didn't say a word. He sneakily walked up to the bed and grabbed all the blankets and in one quick motion pulled them all away. You sat up and pulled on you boot while you glared daggers at him.  
  
" Because luv, you haven't come out in days!" besides tonight we are goin to go to a bar with Joe and the Turners." he said. You sighed and stood up and stretched.  
  
" And what may I ask is wrong with sleeping?" you asked as he straitened his hat. He just gave you a look that said enough.  
  
" Oh ok. You said. Jack smiled and walked out the door. You chuckled to yourself as he left. That man was the oddest thing you had ever scene but hey he was Jack. Better yet he was your Jack. You walked out to the deck to be greeted with the sweat smell that was Tortuga. You walked off the Black Pearl and over to your own ship. You were in desperate need of a bath. You walked into your cabin and into the bathroom. You filled the tub with warm water and sat there for almost half an hour. Outside you could here Jack bellowing for you.  
  
" Last time I saw her she was goin to he cabin to take a bath." said Beaker. You rolled your eyes as he came into your cabin. You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself as he approached the door but stopped.  
  
" Bloody women and the privacy habits!" he yelled. See you had left a sign for him on the bathroom door that said if he even tried to come in he would not want to know what would happen. After your bath you dressed in your favorite low rise black pants and a dark red tunic. You rolled up the bottom and tied it off like always. It showed just a small portion of you midsection and the was all. You walked out of the bathroom to see jack sitting in your chair.  
  
" So what are the plans fer today Capn?" you asked as you sat down on his lap. Jack scratched his beard and shrugged.   
  
" I was thinking of goin into town today and gettin some supplied fer the ships and then we can go to the bar this evening." said Jack. You nodded and stood up.  
  
" Well Capn, lets go!" you said cheerfully. Now that you were awake and clean you were in a much better mood. The two of you walked down to the shops and bought the supplies that you would need for the ships. You went to several stores to get food, and other rations.   
  
" Jack I want to get some stuff fer me room." you stated. Jack nodded and you grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the ships.  
  
" Luv what are ye doin?" he asked.   
  
" I'm getting money o' course." you said while giving him an 'are you serious' look. He shrugged and the two of you were off again. You went to several shops and bought pictures, furniture, and other things like new bed sheets exc. You took everything back to your ship and plopped down on your all to comfortable bed.   
  
" We've got about half an hour before Joe and Will get here so I say we take a nap." you said. Jack chuckled but agreed. The two of you fell into a peaceful sleep. About half an hour later just as you had predicted, Joe, Will, and Elizabeth came aboard you ship and walked into your cabin.   
  
" Should we wake em?" asked Joe. An evil smile crossed Wills face as he remembered at time when Jack was visiting in Port Royal. He broke into the Turner house and scared Will and Elizabeth half to death when he jumped on there bed while he screamed bloody murder.  
  
" Yes , I shall." said Will. You heard this and looked up at him. You narrowed you eyes to him and grinned.   
  
" You will do no such thing to me Will Turner. You said as you skillfully crawled off the bed, being careful not to wake Jack.   
  
" Can I still get him?" asked Will. You grinned remember how he woke you just today.   
  
" Yes Will, by all means." you said giving him a huge smile. Will looked like a little boy that just got the worlds biggest lolly pop. You grinned as he got ready to leap on the bed. Elizabeth and Joe chuckled softly and Will took The big leap. He began jumping on the bed screaming " Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!" Jack jumped about ten feet in the air with eyes as wide a plates. The four of you burst into laughter as he sputtered and tried to act as if nothing had happened. Jack glared at you and you shrugged.  
  
" Well mates, lets be off!" shouted Elizabeth. Everyone nodded and the five of you walked off the ship and into Tortuga. The sun had just gone down and the bars had just opened. You followed Jack to some random pup which you did not quite catch the name of. You walked to a table in the back and sat down. Jack ordered the rum and began a conversation with Will and Joe. You rolled your eyes and turned to Elizabeth. The two of you had become almost like sisters. You were the best of friends.  
  
" So Lizzy, how has everything been for ye lately?" you asked. Elizabeth looked around and sighed.   
  
" Oh, just 'bout the same as always." she answered. You nodded and the two of you looked back to the boys who were engulfed in some wild conversation.   
  
" Liz, lets go to the bar." you said. She gave you a huge smile and the two of you walked over to the bar and sat down. The guys never even noticed you were gone. You ordered two more rums and sat and talked for about an hour. Just then three men came into the bar and sat down in the three empty seats next to you. They were in there own little world talking about taking over a ship or something like that. You didn't pay much attention to it until the name 'Black Pearl' was said. You turned sharply and began to listen to there conversation, as did Elizabeth.  
  
" Capn said that the Capn of that ship has the map to the island." one said. The other laughed.   
  
" No, Capn said that Jack had the map in his head. We don't need to take the black Pearl. We just need to take something else o' Jacks that will make him give up the bearings." he said with an Evil smile. You turned back to Elizabeth with wide eyes.   
  
" We've got to tell Jack! " you whispered to her. She nodded and looked back to the table where Jack was sitting.   
  
" Follow me!" she whispered. You nodded and stood up and followed her around the bar and into the shadows in the back. You walked past many tables until you got back to Jacks. You sat don't and looked at Jack with urgent eyes. He glanced at you and smiled and went back to talking but then did a double take as he saw your eyes.  
  
" What is it luv?" he asked . You and Elizabeth told him everything you had just heard. Jacks eyes widened. 'What treasure do they want. It cant be the bloody island we just came from. We took everything from there.' he thought to himself.   
  
" Jack what are ye gonna do?" asked Joe. Everyone looked at Jack as if waiting for an answer. He sat and thought for a moment and then his eyes widened.   
  
" Tomorrow we are settin out for St. Vincent." he said. Everyone nodded and stood up and walked out of the pup and down to the ships. Once you were at the docks Jack gathered the five of you around and told you the plan.  
  
" When you get to your ship I want you to put ten men on guard for the night. Elizabeth, you and Bobbins here are not to go anywhere with out Will or myself savvy?" asked Jack. You and Elizabeth nodded. You bid you goodbyes to everyone and walked onto the Black Pearl. Jack insisted that you stay with him until morning. You agreed only if Bagera could come too. Jack nodded and went with you to collect him. Once you had your cat you boarded the Pearl and walked into Jacks cabin.   
  
" So much for sleepin on new sheets." you said. Jack smiled lightly and gave you a hug.   
  
" but at least I know your safe." he said. You smiled and grabbed his jacket. Once you were wearing it you plopped down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Jack on the other hand was awake all night watching you to make sure nothing happened.  
  
Ok so there you have it! Chapter one of the sequel. Please let me know what you think. I had a really hard time trying to make this first chapter work right so let me know k. well until next time my friends! 


	2. A New Addition

Alright kiddies! Here is chapter two! I would like to take this time to congratulate Johnny Depp for winning Best Male Performances at the MTV Movie Awards!!!!!! Good for him! I was a very happy child to see that. I think they robbed him though when they didn't give him the comedy award. He so should have won that. Ok well enough with my blabbing. On with the story!  
  
The next morning you woke up to find that Jack wasn't in the cabin. You sat up and stretched and stood up. You pulled on your boots and walked outside. It was a cloudy day in Tortuga. The sun was high in the sky and just barley visible through the thick overcast. You sighed and walked down to the galley where Jack would surely be. Jack was sitting atone of the chairs eating an apple when you entered the room. He looked up when he heard your footsteps and smiled.  
  
" Mornin luv." he said as you sat down next to him.   
  
" Good morning Jack." you replied as you grabbed an apple. " So what is on the schedule for today?" you asked. Jack scratched his beard in deep thought and took another bite from his apple.  
  
" I am goin into town for a couple hours to get some things taken care of and then we will set off for St. Vincent savvy?" he asked. You nodded.  
  
" Jack I am gonna visit one o' me good mates while your in town. I will be gone for a couple hours me self." you said finishing off your apple.   
  
" Alright luv, just make sure your back at the docks by, oh say six o'clock." he replied. You grinned and walked out of the galley and off to your dear friend Michael's bar. You walked along the road with extreme caution. The conversation you had overheard last night was still deep in your mind. ' I wonder what anyone would want to take from Jack.' you thought as you walked along. You were so deep in thought you got to the bar in no time. You walked in and grinned as you saw Michael slaving away behind the bar as usual. You walked up to the bar and sat down.  
  
" G'day to ye luv!" he said as he took and order. You smiled again.  
  
" Ye always look so busy Michael!" you said as you took in the scene. You chuckled and served three more drinks.   
  
" Well I wouldn't be nearly as busy if I had some help. You know the boss is always passed out in the back!" he shouted. The bar was much louder than usual. You grinned and looked over the counter.   
  
" Is that your way of askin me te help you again?" you asked smoothly. Michael gave you a look that said 'PLEASE' as he served yet another drink. You chuckled and hopped over the bar and took some orders.  
  
" Thank ye!" he yelled. You nodded your head in reply and went back to serving drinks.   
  
" Ye know Michael, I have te leave in two hours!" you shouted. Michael nodded and cleaned up the drink of customer spilled as he passed out at the bar.   
  
" Where ye headed to?" he asked.   
  
" Jack says we are headed to St. Vincent." you replied. You studied Michael for a moment. He would make a fine sailor no doubt. Joe was in desperate need of a first mate. He and Michael were good friends so he would be perfect. You played with this thought for several minutes as you served drinks.  
  
" St. Vincent huh? That's not to far from here isn't it?" he asked. You shook your head.  
  
" No, not far at all." you replied. It was now about 5:45. You took a few quick glances at the clock before you slammed an empty mug down on the counter. " Come with us." you said bluntly. Michael looked at you with wide eyes.  
  
" You mean go with you and the rest of your fleet?" he asked in shock.  
  
" Sure, you know Joe needs a first mate. I'm sure you could fill the spot splendidly!" you said as you grabbed your stuff. Michael looked around the bar trying to make up his mind. He finally grinned and took off his apron and turned to face you once again.   
  
" Alright, I'll do it!" he shouted. You smiled widely.  
  
" Come on then mate! We have to get to the docks now!" you shouted as you dragged him out of the bar. It was sprinkling out side now.  
  
" I need to run to my house and get a few things. I will meet you at the docks at exactly six o'clock!" he yelled as he ran off to his house. You nodded and ran down to the docks.  
  
" Joe!" you shouted as you boarded the Ocean Star. Joe ran out of his cabin afraid something was wrong.  
  
" What??!!! What is it?!" he asked. Seeing your huge smile he relaxed.  
  
" Joe, I have found ye a first mate!" you shouted. Joe let a grin cross his face as he looked at you.  
  
" Who is it?" he asked. He was very curious as to what you would say.  
  
" Well you remember Michael don't you?" you asked.   
  
" Of course I do. He is one of me best friends." he answered. Your smile widened even more if it was possible.  
  
" Well he will be your new first mate if you let him." you said. Joe grinned like a child at Christmas. No sooner had you told him the good news you saw Michael running down to the docks. He ran onto the ship to be greeted by an enormous hug from Joe. As if on cue Jack came waltzing up to see what all the commotion was. He walked up to you with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
" Jack, Michael will be Joining the fleet. He is to be Joe's first mate." you informed. Jack's eyes lit up as he heard the good news. He smiled as he shook hands with your newest addition.   
  
" Welcome to the crew!" said Jack. Michael grinned himself as he set his bag down. " Well mates," said Jack. " I say we set sail now!" he shouted. You all nodded.  
  
" Michael I will show you to your room once we are out in open water." said Joe. Michael nodded and set off to follow Joe as he showed him to his duties. You and Jack walked off the ship and headed off towards your own.  
  
" So whose idea was that?" asked Jack as you walked.  
  
" Mine. I think it will do him some good." you replied. Jack nodded and gave you a nice peck on the cheek and continued on as you walked onto your ship. 'This was going to be fun' you thought to yourself. You walked proudly to the helm and began barking orders to the crew. Soon the ship was moving out of the harbor. The rain was a very slight drizzle as the fleet sailed out. The winds were calm with just the right breeze. You smiled as you stood at the helm. Setting out for a new destination was one of your most favorite parts of sailing. The light breeze passed through the ship and into the sails with much ease.   
  
" Looks like smooth sailin Capn." said Beaker as he came to stand beside you. You smiled once again and nodded.   
  
" Aye Beaker, that it does." you replied. " Beaker take the helm. I am going to have a look at the ship and make sure that everything is in order." you said. Beaker nodded and took over while you walked about making your routine checkup. It is always nice to be blessed with a crew that knows what there doing. Everything was in good as new condition. You smiled as you walked to the bow of the ship. You leaned over the side and watched as the bow cut through the water with no effort at all. The sea spray bounce off the hull of the ship and onto your face. Yes today was an excellent day to be at sea.   
  
" Enjoyin the view Capn?" asked your dear friend James. You stood up straight and turned to face him.   
  
" Aye, I am." you replied. James nodded and looked over the front of the ship himself.  
  
" I can see why ye come up here so much now Capn." he said as he turned to go back to work. You shook your head and walked back to the helm.  
  
" I'll take over from here Beaker." you said. Beaker nodded and went back to his regular chores as you took the helm. Indeed it was smooth sailing from here. 


	3. Back In StVincent

Welcome back my friends! What is this… a third chapter? Yes! Yes it is! I managed to get slammed in the head by the writing bunny! He gave me an idea! I have to try it out in this story to see how it goes. If the story starts to sound dumb just let me know and I will try my best to fix it savvy? Well on with the story!!!   
  
The fleet was moving in record time. At this rate you would reach St. Vincent just after four o'clock the next day. The sky grew darker much earlier today due to the clouds. The rain stopped about an hour ago. You stood at the helm for most of the night. Off in the distance you could faintly hear Joe telling Michael all about the ship. The Black Pearl was sailing just ahead of you. Will's ship was on your left. He was standing at the helm as well while Elizabeth stood next to him. They were in what looked like a very deep conversation. You chuckled to yourself and went back to your own thoughts. 'I'm goin home again.' you thought to yourself. The last time you had been there was when you first met Jack. Those were some good times. You were pulled from your thoughts as Beaker came to stand beside you.   
  
" Capn, Bruce says that dinner is ready. I had half the men go get a bite to eat so they can tend to the ship while the rest of us eat." he informed. You nodded and stepped away from the helm. James took over for you while you went to get your dinner. You and beaker walked down to the galley to find that Bruce had prepared a delicious looking soup. You inhaled the scent of it as you sat down at the head of the table. Once you were seated the rest of your crew sat down.   
  
" Gents," you said as each man waited for you to give the order." Dig in!" you finished. Everyone grabbed a bowl and served themselves quickly. You chuckled as you sat back and watched. It was almost like watching the Wal-Mart shoppers at Christmas time. You ate your soup as you watched the scene before you. The men were talking amongst themselves. They were talking about going home and things of that sort.   
  
" So Capn, when do you think we will get into port?" asked Pete. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was just about the same age as you. He worked the sails most days and so he had a fairly good build. He was one of your best men. Everyone fell silent as they waited to hear your answer.   
  
" Well Pete, I am hopin we pull in tomorrow afternoon some time." you replied. Everyone nodded and continued on with there own discussions. You finished off your soup and stood up.   
  
" Well Beaker, I'm off. I shall see you in the morning." you said as you walked towards the door.   
  
" Aye. Goodnight Capn." he replied. You bowed jokingly as you received a bid goodnight from all the men in the galley you walked up the stairs and into your cabin. You shut the door and laid down on your bed and drifted off to sleep. The next day you woke up to see that it was another dark day. The sky was still a thick overcast. You walked up to Beaker, who was at the helm.   
  
" Mornin Beaker." you said as you stood beside him looking out to the horizon. An island was coming into view.   
  
" Mornin? Capn its almost 3:30 in the afternoon." he said. You looked at him wide eyed.   
  
" Blast damn it! I keep sleepin in and it keeps getting later and later!" you yelled out now frustrated. Beaker laughed.   
  
" Honestly Capn, how can we even call ye Capn if yer never awake long enough to be one?" he asked sarcastically. You rolled your eyes and shoved him playfully.   
  
" I'll be takin the helm now Beaker." you said lowly as you took the wheel. Beaker put his hands up in defense and chuckled.   
  
" Aye CAPN, I were only foolin." he said. You rolled your eyes again and patted him on the back.   
  
" I know Beaker. How long do we have until we dock?" you asked.   
  
" I say about half an hour." he replied. You grinned to yourself. You guessed about four o'clock. Beaker brought you up to speed on the days events and then left to help prepare the ship for docking. You smiled as the island grew closer and closer. Jack decided that it would be safer for yours and his ships to anchor off in a near by cove so that you would remain unseen. Will and Joe continued on to port. You dropped anchor and waited for Jack to come aboard. In a few moments you saw him climb on deck from his small rowboat.   
  
" Good day Capn." you said as you sauntered over to meet him. Jack grinned and snuck an arm around your waist.   
  
" Ahh good day to you to Capn." he said. He smiled and gave you a short but sweet kiss. You wrapped your arm around him and looked over your ship. " Well, shall we get goin?" he asked. You grinned and nodded grabbing his hand and walking over to the side of the ship. You climbed down first then Jack joined you. The two of you rowed towards shore. Soon you were at the docks. You climbed out of the boat and turned and helped Jack out. Once you were on the dock you took a moment to look around.   
  
" Well luv, I don't think anyone is gonna come looking fer us here. At least not for a couple days that is." said Jack. You nodded and walked with him to greet Will, Elizabeth, Joe, and your newest addition, Michael. Once the group was together you began to walk into town. Most of the people still gave you dirty looks but you just ignored it. You walked into a bar that your brother used to like to go to a lot. One of his friends owned it so he took you and Joe there a lot. you walked through the door and were overcome with memories of the good times you had with your brother in this bar. Joe walked up to the counter and asked for a guy named Jimmy. He was one of your brothers best friends. You were standing by Joe when Jimmy came out from the back. He walked to the counter and saw Joe and smiled a huge cheerful smile.   
  
" Joe, how have ye been mate?" he asked. Joe smiled and hugged his friend from across the counter.   
  
" Fine, fine. It has been to long my friend." he replied. Jimmy smiled and turned and glanced at you. He took a double take at you when he realized who you were.   
  
" By George, is that Jason's little sister?!" he asked with wide eyes. You smiled and nodded. " Oh my lass, I haven't seen ye in ages! Look at you! My how you've grown!" he shouted. You leaned over and gave Jimmy as big of a hug as you could muster with a bar counter between you.   
  
" Jimmy its so good to see you again." you said with a smile.   
  
" Aye lass, that it is. I heard you were in town a couple months back. Why didn't ye come visitin?" he asked. You remembered your last trip here and how Robert had come after you.   
  
" I ran into some trouble and had to leave right away." you replied. Jimmy nodded. " I would like to introduce you to my friends. This is Will, Elizabeth and Michael." you said as you pointed to each of them. Then you turned to Jack. " And this is my Jack." you said as you wrapped an arm around him again. Jimmy nodded and said hello to each of them. He then called over one of his barmaids.   
  
" Christine, these are some very dear friends of mine. Tonight they will be having all the rum they would like on the house." he said. Christine nodded and headed off to get you all some rum. You smiled and thanked Jimmy and then went and sat and an empty table and waited for your rum.   
  
" I love yer friend already." said Jack as he sat down next to you. You laughed and took a swing from the tankard that was just placed in front of you. The six of you sat in the pub for hours talking. The conversation revolved mostly around Michael as he told everyone a little about himself.   
  
" Well Michael, I am glad you have decided to join us." said Elizabeth. Everyone else nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Jimmy came and sat down next to you so he could catch up on your life.   
  
" So lass, what have ye been up to these days?" he asked. You looked around the bar for a moment.   
  
" Well after Joe and I left we sailed around the Caribbean for a bit. You know, took over a couple ships and such. One day we pulled into Tortuga and I met ol' Jack here." you said. You went on to tell him the whole story about almost being hung in Port Royal and what happened at that island. You told him about Tilly and how it was Captain Morgan who killed her. You told him about the second battle in Port Royal and everything else. " And now we are here hidin out." you finished. Jimmy nodded. Suddenly Jimmy jumped in his seat and grabbed your arm.   
  
" Oy lass, I almost forgot! Yesterday there were a couple men here askin about ye. I had no clue who they were but I told em I hadn't seen ye in months and then they left." he said. Your eyes widened. Jack looked at him alarmed as well.   
  
" Jimmy, what did they look like?" asked Elizabeth. He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.   
  
" I'm sorry lass, I cant remember. I see so many people that it is hard te keep em straight." he replied. You nodded and smiled knowingly.   
  
" Well Jimmy we must be off. " said Jack. Jimmy nodded and everyone stood up. You gave Jimmy a hug as he whispered in your ear.   
  
" Don't let it be almost a year before I see ye again savvy?" he asked.   
  
" Savvy." you answered. You bid him farewell and walked out of the pub. The six of you walked down the streets towards the dock. You and Jack were going to be staying aboard Wills ship in the extra bedroom instead of going all the way back to your ship. You climbed on deck and walked around with Elizabeth while you talked about things.   
  
" Elizabeth, I cant help but think that those men might have had somthin te do with what we heard back in Tortuga." you said with a slight hint of worry in your voice.   
  
" I know. I feel the same way." she replied. You sighed.   
  
" What do ye think we should do?" you asked. Elizabeth shrugged.   
  
" I guess the only thing we can do is keep our eyes open." she said. You made a small noise in agreement.   
  
" Well I am gonna go find Jack before the bloody man kills himself or somthin." you said jokingly. Elizabeth nodded and went to her cabin. You walked around until you found Jack standing by the side of the ship. He was looking out to sea when you came up and stood next to him.   
  
" What are ye thinkin 'bout?" you asked. Jack sighed.   
  
" I dunno. Maybe its just me bein paranoid but I feel like we aren't alone on this island, if ye know what I mean." he said.   
  
" I know exactly what ye mean. I am feelin the same way. I guess we should just lets this play out and see what happens." you said. Jack nodded.   
  
" Well luv, it looks like we are gonna be roommates for a couple days." he said in a very suggestive tone. You caught on right away to what he was getting at and grinned.   
  
" Mister Sparrow, are you coming on to me?" you asked in a fake snobbish tone.   
  
" Oh I dunno… maybe." he said. You chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you.   
  
" Maybe? What is that supposed to mean?" you asked.   
  
" I dunno. Well what I am rather board right now." he said.   
  
" Oh I can think of a couple ways to pass time." you said in an as a matter of fact voice.   
  
" Mmhhmmm. And how is that?" he asked. Jack was grinning like he was just given a million dollars. You smiled and pulled him towards your cabin. He was grinning the whole way. You pulled him inside and shut the door. Jack was watching you as you walked over to the desk.   
  
" Well luv, ye still haven't answered me question." he said. You turned away from the desk and walked slowly over to him. You backed him into a corner and smiled seductively as you ran a finger along his jawbone.   
  
" Why Jack I thought it would be quite obvious." you replied, giving him a quick but tempting kiss. His arms were once again around your waist.   
  
" Oh really now?" he asked. You chuckled.   
  
" Why of course Jack." you said. Then you pulled two bottles of rum from behind your back and handed one to him. " Rum is always the best way to pass time." you said. Jack's jaw dropped as you kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the desk laughing at his expression.   
  
" Now come on luv! That wasn't very nice at all." he whined. You laughed even harder. You sat down in one of the chairs. Jack glared at you as he sat down in the other chair. You giggled again and stood up and plopped yourself down on his lap.   
  
" Oh come now Jack. I was only foolin." you said. Jack gave you a pouty look and you giggled.   
  
" Well luv now you know you owe me." he said. You raised your eyebrow questioningly.   
  
" And how is that?" you asked questioningly.   
  
" I'll let ye know." he said. The two of you sat there cuddling in the chair as you talked about what you were going to do the next day and soon you fell asleep on his lap. You were completely content with life that night. 


	4. Run

Well hello there kids! I am back with another chapter! So I have been struggling with exactly how I want the story to go but I think its all figured out now. This story as I said before, is going to be a bit darker. There's gonna be a lot of surprises too. Well on with the story I guess. Things are gonna be getting a little fishy in this chapter.  
  
You woke up about an hour later. Jack was still asleep on the chair. He was mumbling something you couldn't quite decipher so you just let it go. You carefully stood up and quietly walked out of the cabin and down to the galley. Will was sitting at the table eating strawberries. He looked up when he saw you enter and smiled. You returned the smile and sat down next to him.  
  
" Good evening Capn." you said as you sat down. Will grinned at his title.  
  
" Good evening to you to Capn." he replied. " Would you like some strawberries?" he asked.   
  
" Don't mind if I do." you said as you grabbed one. The two of you sat in a comfortable for a couple minutes.  
  
" So how long do you think we are going to be docked here?" he asked. You shook your head.  
  
" I dunno. It could be a couple days or it could be a month." you replied. Will nodded himself and stood up.  
  
"Well I am going back to bed. See you tomorrow Capn." he said.  
  
" Goodnight Will." you said. Will smiled and walked out of the galley. You sat there and ate a couple more strawberries. After you had eaten you walked up to the deck. This town was so much different than Tortuga. There weren't drunks passed out on every corner. There were no gun shots. It was quiet, a very peaceful quiet. You sat on the rail of the ship looking back on the town. This was where you grew up. As you scanned the sight before you. You couldn't help but reminisce on all the times you and your brother. The two of you were a menace. You were always causing trouble. You smiled and chuckled to your self.  
  
" Oh my, those were some good times." you mumbled to yourself as you jumped down from the rail. You walked back to your cabin to see that jack was laying on the bed now. He was sprawled out in such a fashion that any hopes of you getting to sleep comfortably were blown out the window. You rolled your eyes and grabbed an extra blanket and made yourself a small bed on the floor. Soon you were once again sound asleep. The next morning you woke up much earlier than usual. You had Jack to thank for that. He rolled off the bed and landed flat on you. You woke up right away.   
  
" Jack ye bloody moron!" you mumbled. Jack had a childish grin on his face.  
  
" Sorry bout that luv but ye can consider that payback for your little stunt last night." he said with a lopsided grin. You rolled your eyes and shoved him off you.  
  
" What time is it?" you asked as you stood up and straightened out your clothes.  
  
" I am guessin about eight o'clock." he replied. You nodded.  
  
" Well Jack, what be on the schedule fer today?" you asked. The two of you were now walking up to the deck. The sun was yet again hidden behind a thick blanket of rain clouds. The last three days had been like this.  
  
" Oh I was thinkin about stayin on the ships today and makin sure everything is in order then goin to a pub tonight." he replied.   
  
" Aye Jack, I figured you would say that.. I am goin to Joe's fer a bit and then I am gonna go have a look around. Since I am gonna be here a little longer than last time I am gonna go visit some people." you said. Jack nodded.  
  
" Alright then luv, I will see ye later. I am gonna go find Will." he said. You smiled and walked off the ship and over to Joe's. you walked along the docks until you reached the Ocean Star. You walked aboard and saw Joe and Michael sitting on the deck talking. You walked over to where they were and plopped down next to them.  
  
" Hello Joe!" you said. " And hello to you to Michael. How are you to doing today?" you asked. Joe sighed.  
  
" I am just fine. I am just tryin te help Michael memorize that ship." he said. Michael nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I think I have got it all figured out for the most part." he said. You nodded with a warm smile.  
  
" So how are ye liken the ship?" you asked. Joe looked at Michael, waiting to hear an answer.   
  
" I think it is great. It sure beats bartending in Tortuga." he said with a huge smile. You and Joe both grinned childishly. That was good to hear.  
  
" Well mates, what are your plans fer today?" you asked.   
  
" I was planning on trainin Michael a bit with a sword. You want to help?" Joe asked.   
  
" Sounds like a plan." you replied. Michael was grinning ear to ear now. He had some experience with a sword but he really needed to brush up on his skills. You really liked training people. That was always one of your favorite things to do.   
  
" Alright then grab a sword." you said to Michael. Joe handed him one of his old swords and pulled out his own. Joe lunged at Michael, who raised his sword just to barley block it.  
  
" Well done." he said. Michael grinned a bit and the pair continued to duel. Soon Joe swapped places with you so he could rest. You dueled with him for several moments. Michael was doing incredibly well.  
  
" Move your feet." said Joe. Michael nodded and continued to fight. You lunged at him and clashed your swords together hard. This caused him to stumble backwards a bit but you continued towards him. You grabbed his wrist effectively causing him to drop his sword. You twisted his arm behind his back and smirked a bit.  
  
" Ye need to watch for when people do that." you said as you released his arm. Michael nodded and picked up his sword. He turned to you and smirked.  
  
" Shall we continue?" he asked as he raised his sword. You grinned and raised your own.   
  
" Aye mate, we shall." you replied. The two of you continued to duel when a third sword joined the action. You both looked up surprised to see Joe. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. You laughed and lunged at him. The three of you were having the best time practicing. Elizabeth had walked over from her ship and was sitting watching in amusement. You had lost all track of time and before you knew it the sun was setting behind the clouds.   
  
" Well I think that will be all for today." you said, wiping the sweat off your face. Joe nodded in agreement.  
  
" Thank ye for your help." said Michael. You smiled and plopped down on the deck. That was tiring. Joe walked down to the galley and came back with four bottles of rum. Elizabeth came and sat down next to you.   
  
" Well that was interesting." she said. You laughed and sat up gladly taking a bottle from Joe. He handed one to Elizabeth and another to Michael. It had started to sprinkle again. The smell of the rain mixed with that of the sea and rum smelled all to nice. You sat there talking for a little while. Elizabeth had said that Jack and Will would be coming over soon so you all were waiting for them before you went into town.   
  
" Those two are the slowest people on the bloody planet." said Joe. Elizabeth chuckled and took a sip of her rum.  
  
" Yes, yes Joe. That they do." she said. Soon enough Jack and Will came waltzing down the docks. You stood up and ran down the gangplank to meet them.  
  
" Well its about bloody time ye got here. We didn't want te go with out you guys." you said as Jack took you bottle of rum and took a gulp. You rolled your eyes as he polished off the bottle and grinned at you. The six of you started off into town talking amongst yourselves. You and Joe were telling Jack and Will about teaching Michael to fight. Jack nodded in amusement as you described your day in much detail.  
  
" So where are we headed?" asked Will. Everyone looked at one another trying to decide.  
  
" I say we go see Jimmy!" said Elizabeth. Everyone cheered in agreement and set off towards Jimmy's pub. You walked in and motioned for everyone else to go sit down. You walked with Joe up to the bar and smiled when you saw Jimmy. He was working behind the counter but tonight he looked troubled. The pub wasn't as busy as it was last night.  
  
" Hey there Jimmy!" you said. Jimmy looked up and smiled slightly.   
  
" Hello there lass. What brings ye here tonight?" he asked as he wiped off the counter.   
  
" Well we came to see you of course." you said, noticing his uneasiness.  
  
" Ahh I see, well I will have someone bring ye some rum right away." he said. You nodded. You and Joe walked back towards the table.  
  
" Hey Joe I will be right there." you said as you turned and walked back to the bar. Jimmy was serving some rum to six men. He kept looking at them wearily. You glanced over at them but paid no attention to it. Once he was finished you motioned for him to move down the bar a little so you could talk to him.  
  
" Jimmy what's goin on?" you asked. He looked around quickly and shook his head.  
  
" Nothin lass. Why do ye ask?" he asked. You eyed him suspiciously. You noticed that he kept glancing at one particular spot in the pub.   
  
" Jimmy, don't tell me nothing is wrong when you cant even keep yer hands steady." you replied. Jimmy smiled slightly.  
  
" You are just like yer brother. Ye don't miss a thing." he said. You looked at him with concern.  
  
" Are ye sure there's nothing wrong?" you asked. He nodded. You shrugged and went and sat down. Jack looked at you, his eyes asking what was wrong. You shook your head to dismiss it. He nodded in understanding and drank his precious rum. The six of you stayed there for almost four hours. The rain was beginning to poor outside now. Everyone was laughing at joking around.   
  
" Well mates I say we head back to the ships. What say you?" asked Jack.   
  
" Aye Jack, I agree." you replied. Everyone stood up and walked out of the pub. About half way back to the ships you realized that you had forgotten your hat.   
  
" Jack I need te go back." you said. Everyone stopped.   
  
" Why?" he asked.  
  
" I forgot my bloody hat. I will meet ye at the ships. Jack nodded. You turned and headed back towards the pub. The rain was still poring. Lightning was flashing and thunder boomed all the while. You walked in and saw your hat laying on the table. You smirked and grabbed it and walked out. You were about to cross the street when someone grabbed your arm. You turned around startled to see Jimmy. His face was swollen as if someone had just beat him.  
  
" Jimmy what is it?" you asked alarmed at his state.   
  
" Run" he said. With that he collapsed in front of you. 


	5. Trouble At The Docks

Ok kiddies, here is chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews! Man the last couple of days have been really crappy so being able to just sit here and write is a really nice change. Well I hope yall like this chapter. Ok I am gonna stop procrastinating now so on with the story!  
  
" Jimmy what is it?" you asked alarmed at his state.   
  
" Run" he said. With that he collapsed in front of you. Your eyes widened as you reached out to break his fall.  
  
" Leave me here ye got to get out of here now." he said. You took a deep breath and began to pull Jimmy to his feet. His right eye was swollen shut and blood was flowing from his mouth. He had cuts and bruises all over.   
  
" No Jimmy I aint leavin ye" you said. There were four or five men walking towards you from the same direction that Jimmy had come. Obviously these were the same people who beat him and they were coming for you. You recognized two of them immediately as the men from Tortuga. You pulled Jimmy up and turned to run down to the docks to find that you were surrounded.   
  
" Jimmy who are these people?" you asked with worry.   
  
" No time to explain, we need te get out of here." he said. He grabbed your arm and slowly began pulling you into an alleyway. You followed with out question as your attackers closed in around you. " On the count of three we run." he mumbled. You nodded your head once more and waited for the "opportune" moment.  
  
" One" he said. The rain was poring down hard and the thunder was deafening. You saw that the now almost fifteen men had unsheathed there swords as they moved even closer.   
  
" Two". Now you could hardly hear Jimmy. There was a faint sound of someone chuckling and some incoherent mumbling. You were still stepping closer to the alleyway. You had just made it to the opening when Jimmy yelled, " THREE!". You turned and darted down the alley. The rain was difficult to see through. You and Jimmy darted through the alley and out to the other side. The dock was now insight. You smiled lightly as you saw Will's ship rocking in the calm waters of the harbor. Jimmy was slowing down and the attackers were gaining on you.  
  
" Come on Jimmy! Were almost there!" you said as you grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to your side. You were almost there when a shot rang out. At first you thought it was thunder until you felt Jimmy fall next to you. His body tripped you up and you slammed down on the cobblestone road. After sliding a bit you finally came to a soar body throbbing stop. Your arms were scraped and your head was throbbing seeing as you just slammed into it. You heard a faint noise behind you and then you remembered Jimmy. You turned quickly to see him laying on the road with a pool of dark liquid slowly growing under him.   
  
" Jimmy?" you asked quietly as you crawled over to him. Jimmy was coughing slightly as he tried to force the pain to the back of his mind. You kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand. The men were still coming but you hardly noticed.  
  
" Go. Get out of here while ye have a chance." he said quietly. You went to reach over and help him up when he grabbed your hand and shoved it away from him. " Leave, I am through. You still have a chance to get away." he said forcefully. You bit back the tears as you watched one of your best friends slowly meet his end.  
  
" Jimmy, I cant leave you." you said with a small smile. " It aint right." Jimmy smiled himself and took your hand.  
  
" You are so much like your brother." he said. You smiled as the tears welled up in your eyes. The men were almost to you now. " Now get out of here." he said then his body went limp and his eyes closed. You bit back your tears as the men came even closer. You let go of Jimmy's hand and quickly darted back down the street. Your lungs were burning. The rain was still poring down relentlessly but as before the winds were calm. You could just barley make out the figure of a person ahead of you. You kept running as fast as you could and suddenly slammed into the person.   
  
" 'your name', what's goin on?" asked the person. You whirled around to see Michael. He and the others were out looking for you when they heard the gunshot.   
  
" Michael we have to go… now!" you said breathlessly. You grabbed his arm and turned to head for the docks but you were surrounded. This time there was no way to get out. You unsheathed your sword, ready to fight off anyone who came your way.  
  
" Now lass, don't make this any harder then it has to be." a man said. You narrowed your eyes and raised your sword. The man raised his sword to accept your challenge. His slammed his sword against yours and a huge fight broke out. Michael was having difficulty keeping up with the other men but he did his best. You had taken down three men when you saw people getting off the ships to see what was going on . You were feeling hope now because your friends would be soon coming to your aid. The thought went out the window however when someone slammed a huge rock into your head. Everything went dark and you fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing you saw was the crews running to join the fight.  
  
About an hour later you woke to the sound of someone yelling. You shot up and looked around. You were in some sort of house. It looked all to familiar to you as you looked around. When you looked out the nearby window you saw that it was still poring. You heard another yelp and you stood up. Your head was pounding now. You took three steps when realization finally dawned on you. You were in your old house. You walked out of the room that you were in and walked into the old family room. Michael was being beaten by three men. Someone saw you enter   
  
Ok ok I know it was short but this chapter had to be. Please don't hate me for it. The next chapter will be nice and long and dandy so that will make up for it! 


	6. Only The Begining

Ok mates its chapter six! Alright, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the story thus far. I love you guys. Hey I have a question for all of you! Ok so it is totally random but I don't care! There is this one commercial for Coca- Cola that has this surfer chick. She sees this guy that she used to know and she wants to get his attention so she surfs in front of him twice. His friends are giving him a hard time and then she walks up to him and grabs his coke bottle and opens it with the belt that he is wearing. She says " I still don't know if he knows my name… but I'm pretty sure I left an impression." Then she walks away and all his friends are like " No way!" I want to know if anyone else loves it as much as I do so please let me know savvy??!!!! I love that commercial!!! Alright well on with the story!  
  
About an hour later you woke to the sound of someone yelling. You shot up and looked around. You were in some sort of house. It looked all to familiar to you as you looked around. When you looked out the nearby window you saw that it was still poring. You heard another yelp and you stood up. Your head was pounding now. You took three steps when realization finally dawned on you. You were in your old house. You walked out of the room that you were in and walked into the old family room. Michael was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Obviously they had beat him. You were about to attempt to rush to his side when you were spotted.  
  
" Well, look who decided to join the celebration." said one of the men. He had long greasy blond hair and many tattoos. You grimaced to your self as you took in his appearance.  
  
" I see that Nigel." replied the other man. You would soon find out that his name was Chester. Chester looked much like the guy who plays Peter Pettigru in the third Harry Potter movie only he was muck skinnier. You were about to say something sarcastic when a soft groan on the floor caught you attention. You rolled your eyes and glared at the two men and quickly took your place on the floor next to Michael to look over his wounds.  
  
" Are ye alright?" you asked with sincere concern as you wiped some blood off his face. He looked from you to the men and back to you and nodded. You smiled and helped him rest in a corner of the room, ignoring the cackling duo behind you. Once he was settled you stood and turned to look at the men.  
  
" Why did ye bring us here?" you asked getting right to the point.  
  
" Capn's orders. I'm sure ye know how that goes." said Nigel. You rolled your eyes at his somewhat mocking statement.   
  
" That still don't answer my question. Why did ye bring us here?" you asked, your patients wearing thin.  
  
" Because you are exceptionally valuable to Jack Sparrow." boomed a voice that you recognized all to well. Your head turned to the door way that you had just come through. There, standing in the doorway was none other than Ryan McAllister. Yes this was Roberts older brother.   
  
" Its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." you snarled. Ryan looked amused at your sudden aggression when someone disrespected Jacks name. " And what do you want with Jack anyways?" you asked. Ryan walked up to you slowly as he looked you up and down.   
  
" Now, now lass, we don't want Jack." he said. You looked at Ryan for the first time up close. His eyes were a deep dark green and his hair was jet black. He was wearing long black pants and a clean white shirt. He smelled of some sort of pine and the sea. " We want you. See I knew that once you heard my men talking about him you would tell him and then he would leave. You did exactly what I wanted you to do." he said. You glared at him with the up most hatred.   
  
" And why is it so important that you get me?" you spat. Ryan chuckled and placed his rough hand on your cheek.  
  
" Because lass, ye killed my brother." he said. You stood there not blinking. He thought he had stunned you into silence until an evil grin crept on to your face.   
  
"I still don't see your point." you said sarcastically. You were about to say something else when you felt a stinging sensation in your face as Ryan slapped you.   
  
" Ye do well to hold yer tong or ye just might lose it." he said as he advanced towards you.  
  
" Oh come off it Ryan. You know just as well as I that he got what he deserved." you said lowly.   
  
" I hear that good ol' Jimmy did too." he said in the same low tone. That was it. You couldn't help but notice just how close he was to you. You smiled sweetly which caught him off guard. Once you saw the confusion in his face you landed a hard right hook. Something cracked violently as your fist slammed into his jaw.   
  
" Bitch!" he yelled as he clutched his now broken jaw. You smiled an even more evil smile if it was possible. " Take the lass and her little friend to there room. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow" he said as he held a sharp dagger in his free hand. He glared at you one last time and walked off to repair his jaw. Chester bent down to drag Michael roughly to his feet but you stopped him.  
  
" If ye value your life ye wont touch him." you said low and menacingly. Chester nodded and aloud you to gently get Michael to stand up. Once he was on his feet your were lead through your old house to your brothers old bedroom. Chester opened the door and motioned for you to go inside. Once you walked in he shut the door and locked it. The only window in the room had been boarded up. You helped Michael over to the only bed in the room and laid him down on it. He had at least three broken ribs and he was bruised everywhere.   
  
" Michael I want ye to get your rest now." you said with a small smile.   
  
" But how are we gonna get out o' here?" he asked. You placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.   
  
" You just leave that te me and get some rest. You will need your strength soon enough." you said. Michael nodded and was soon in a peaceful slumber. You sat in the chair next to the window listening to the rains steady downpour. After you had been sitting for almost fifteen minutes you walked over to the closet and opened it. All your brothers old clothes were still there. You grabbed a new shirt and pair of pants you changed quickly and then pushed a small chest out of then way. Under the chest was a trap door that Ryan's men had obviously not found. The door was ther just incase you were home alone and pirated came to attack the port. Your brother was always a smart one. He made sure that the underground tunnels would lead out to the back of the house and off to the other side of the island. You grinned to yourself. You found a way to get out. You let Michael sleep for almost two hours while you thought over your escape plan. Now it was time to go.  
  
" Michael." you said quietly as you shook him gently. " Michael, wake up." you repeated. Michael woke up slowly and looked around. " how are ye feelin?" you asked.   
  
" Well enough I suppose. Is everything ok?" he asked. You smiled ear to ear.  
  
" Michael were getting out of here. Ye ready?" you asked. Michael nodded and you helped him stand up once again. You pulled him into the closet and quietly opened the door.   
  
" Michael I want ye to go first savvy?" you asked. Michael nodded and began to climb down the ladder. You kept an eye on the door and waited for him to get out of the way. Once he was half way down the ladder you prepared to climb down. You took one last deep breath in trying to capture your brothers scent as best you could then you began the climb down. You pulled door closed above you and worked your way to the bottom. You found Michael waiting for you once you reached your destination at the bottom of the ladder.  
  
" Ready Capn?" he asked. You grinned and reached behind the ladder and grabbed a pre maid torch. Once it was lit you began the walk to the end of the tunnels. When you left your house it was still poring so you were guessing it would still be when you finally got outside.   
  
" How did ye know that door was there?" Michael asked. You sighed and looked over at him and smiled.   
  
" Well this is my home. I grew up in that house." you replied. Michael nodded knowingly and the two of you walked along in silence. Soon you came to the end of the tunnel where there was another ladder waiting for you to climb.   
  
" I'll go first so I can make sure everythin is safe." you said. You climbed up the ladder with Michael following close behind. Soon you were at the top. You reached up and pushed the trapdoor up and peeked outside. The cool morning air was nice and inviting. Once you had established that the coast was clear you stood up and helped Michael out. The rain was still poring and the ground was sloshing. You closed the door and put a bid rock on it so that if anyone followed you they would not be able to get out.  
  
" Ready?" you asked. Michael nodded and smiled himself. You to were home free… or so you thought. The two of you walked along the road towards the docks. You had one of Michaels arms over your shoulder and one of yours over his as you helped him stagger along.  
  
" Well I'm glad were out of there." said Michael. He was gripping his side as every now and then he would get a sharp pain in his ribs.   
  
" Aye Michael, me too." you chimed. Soon the docks were in clear view. You saw Will and Joe's ships floating in the harbor and smiled. Jack was standing out on the deck of the ship with Will, Joe, and Elizabeth. They were about to go out looking for you again when Jack saw you and Michael walking down the road. Without a moments hesitation he ran down the docks and up the road with the other three following close behind.   
  
" Looks like someone's happy te see you." said Michael. You looked up and saw Jack running up the street and you smiled. Michael pulled his arm away and nudged you forward. You grinned at him and broke out into a run. You met Jack half ways down the road and knocked him to the ground when you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as you could. Jack happy returned the hug and soon the two of you were… well… making out on the road. Someone cleared there throat and you looked up to see Will grinning like an idiot. He had become like a brother to you over the course of your journeys so you had to give him a hug too.   
  
" I'm so glad your safe." said Will. Once you had said hello to everyone you finally stopped to breath. Jack had you in his arms once again and was talking quietly to you in your ear as you hugged him.  
  
" Luv, ye had me worried to death all night." he said softly. You smiled and kissed him again. You hugged Jack again and then someone grabbed you from behind and ripped you away from him. You looked at Jack and saw that his eyes were as wide as plates. You tried to turn around only to find a gum next to your head.  
  
" Well I'm so sorry to break up the love fest but the lass will be commin with me now." said the voice. You rolled your eyes when you recognized the voice. It was Ryan.  
  
" Ryan why don't ye ever bloody give up?" you asked, your voice drawled and bored. You glanced to your right and saw that Michael had once again been taken captive. He was being lead away and they were about to take you when Jack and the others pulled out there swords to challenge Ryan.  
  
" Ahh no, no ,no see if you even try to touch me she dies." he said. You looked at Jack and nodded telling him to give up. You and Michael were taken to a cliff that over looked the entire ocean. The rain had lightened up some and was now at a steady fall.   
  
" Now lass, running away was probably not the best plan." Ryan said. You finally got a good look at him and saw that his face had a huge bruise and his whole left cheek and some of his neck were black and blue from you punch.   
  
" And why is that?" you asked. He grabbed his sword and began to advance towards Michael. You watched him in curiosity. It didn't take you long to realize what he was trying to do.  
  
" Because luv, now your going to see your friend here die just as I had to watch you kill my brother." he said. Your eyes widened as he forced Michael to back closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Jack, Will, Joe, and Elizabeth were watching from a short distance in horror. You tried to help him but were being held back by four men. You struggled to get free to no avail. Michael was now at the edge of the cliff. Ryan turned and grinned at you and then punched Michael hard right where his broken ribs were. Michael doubled over in pain just as you broke free from the grasp you were in. Ryan kicked Michael and he rolled off the edge of the cliff. Just as he rolled off you were at the edge. You reached down and grabbed his arm.  
  
" Hold on!" you yelled. Michael had blood coming out of his mouth and was coughing violently as he tried to hold onto your hand. You were trying to pull him up but his hand was slipping.   
  
" I, I cant!" he yelled. You tried to get a better grip on his hand but you couldn't do it.  
  
" Michael No! don't let go!" you yelled as his hand continued to slip. He looked into your eyes and said a silent goodbye and then his hand let go of yours as he fell down to his death.  
  
" Nooo!!!" you screamed as you watched him fall. you were sitting at the edge of the cliff with a glazed look on your face. Your eyes held no emotion. You were in a state of shock. Jack and the others were silent. They could not believe what they had just seen. Jack saw Ryan moving towards you and he stood up so fast no one even noticed. Will soon stood up too and they began to creep closer to you.  
  
"( your name), what have you done?" asked Ryan. He was standing behind you now. You backed away from the edge and stood up, your face still with no expression.  
  
" I…I…I didn't…" you stuttered. Ryan placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you to look at him.  
  
" You killed your best friend." he said. He was trying to mess with your mind and it was working. " How could you?" he asked. You looked at him stunned. You didn't know what to think. Everything was a blur. You looked up at Ryan shaking your head quickly.  
  
" N…n…no I, I didn't." you stuttered. You were backing away from everyone now. Your head was spinning from the shock.  
  
" Yes you did. How will you ever be able to face your friends again?" he asked. You shoock you head saying no and suddenly turned and darted down to the docks. Ryan and he men were laughing as you took off. Jack saw you turn and start running so he went and hid, waiting for you to run passed him. In no time you running right passed him. Jack reached out and grabbed your arm causing you to stop and turn. You looked back and saw everyone staring at you. You wrenched your arm away from Jack and turned and ran again. Jack took off after you and grabbed your arm and stopped you again.   
  
" Luv wait!" he yelled. You spun around and slammed into Jack. He wrapped his arms around you as you struggled to get free. Once you slipped out of his grasp again you sprinted down the uneven cobblestone road until you fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. You sat there on the cold wet ground sobbing. You jumped as someone grabbed your from behind. It was Jack. He picked you up and placed you in his lap while the rain pored once again and you sobbed. Joe, Will, and Elizabeth soon came to stand behind you unable to speak. Jack picked you up and stood and walked to the ships. He ordered the two to set out. The two ships left the harbor and rounded the corner and stopped at yours and Jacks ships. Jack took you to the black Pearl with him and told Ana to send word for your ship to move out as well. You had yet to stop sobbing as Jack took you into his cabin. He set you down on his bed but never let go of you. He just held you while you cried. A single tear fell down his cheek but he brushed it away quickly. He hated seeing you sad or in pain and you were killing him right now. Back on land Ryan was watching the whole thing. He had an almost amused look on his face. He watched as the two ships moved out. His first mate whose name was Rick came and stood next to him.  
  
" Prepare the ship to leave at once. We have some unfinished business to take care of." said Ryan. Rick grinned and nodded and set off to complete his tasks leaving Ryan by himself.  
  
" Oh yes lass, this is only the beginning." he said with an evil tone. 


	7. Saying Goodbye

Ok kiddies, here is chapter seven. Thank you guys for the reviews. This chapter made me sad but it needed to happen for the rest of the story to work right so don't kill me if you don't like it. I am recommending that you listen to track twenty of the soundtrack of the third Harry Potter movie for this chapter. If you don't have it try and find a way to get it because it helped me write this chapter and it gives it a little more if you know what I mean. alright well here we go!   
  
Jack took you into his cabin and set you down on his bed. You were still sobbing. Jack felt so guilty because there was nothing he could do to make you smile. You were just sitting there sobbing. Jack was trying to say something but he just couldn't. what was he supposed to say? He placed his hand on your leg to try and comfort you when there was a soft knock at the door. You and Jack looked up at the door to see who was there.   
  
" Come in." Jack said quietly. The door popped open and Gibbs entered. You saw that it was Gibbs and your head dropped and you went back to staring at your boots as the tears continued to poor from your eyes. Gibbs glanced over at you for a moment and then turned to look at Jack.   
  
" Capn, Anna and I would like to know where you want us to start headin to." he said quietly. Jack looked at you and then around the room before looking at Gibbs.   
  
" We need to stop in Tortuga so I can get something and then we will set off to Isla de Muerta. I will be there in a few minutes to give you the coordinates.." he said softly. Gibbs nodded and walked out of the cabin closing the door softly behind him. Jack looked at you again and saw that you were still crying. He placed his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him and he hugged you. There was a long silence except for your sniffling and sobbing. Jack placed a hand on your cheek and smiled softly before getting up.   
  
" I will be back in a few minutes." he said. You nodded your head slightly and he walked out of the cabin closing the door quietly behind him. You were now left to your thoughts. Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe it was your fault. But that cant be. You tried to help him. No you let him fall. your mind was having a battle with its self and it was driving you crazy. Finally your tears subsided and you stood up and walked over to Jacks rum stash. Plopping down on one of Jacks chairs you attempted to drink away your sorrows. When you realized that that wouldn't work you simply sat there in deep thought.   
  
" I need to just go away." you said to yourself. You polished off the bottle of rum and placed it on the desk. Going away sounded like such a good idea. That way you couldn't hurt anyone else. You had gotten it in your head that everything was your fault. You blamed yourself for Tilly and now Michael. If you went away you couldn't cause anymore damage. After sitting there for almost ten minutes you got up and walked back over to Jacks bed and laid down. Soon your eyes were drooping and you fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Right after you had fallen asleep Jack walked in. he saw you sleeping and did not want to disturb you. He smiled slightly and closed the door and went about his business.   
  
It was now night time and Jack was at the helm guiding the Pearl to Tortuga. He was lost in thought when Anna came to stand beside him.   
  
" How is she doin?" she asked. Jack tore his vision from the distance and looked at her.   
  
" Well she is sleepin right now so that is good." he said. Anna nodded and Jack continued. " I am just worried about when she wakes up." he said softly. Anna smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her expression soon changed to a more serious one as she spoke.   
  
" Jack, I have a feelin that this isn't over." she said worriedly. Jack nodded.   
  
" Aye Anna, I agree." he said. The two of them looked back out to the horizon and the ships sailed on. You didn't wake up until later the next evening. You didn't feel the ship moving so you figured that they had dropped anchor in Tortuga. The sun had gone down about an hour ago so you decided that now would be the best time to leave. You quietly put on your boots and stood up. Once you straightened out your shirt you placed some pillows under the covers so it would look like you were still sleeping. On one of the pillows you placed a rose from Jack's desk. Once you made sure that everything was in order you walked towards the door. Slowly you opened it and peeked outside. The deck in front of you was empty. You slowly and quietly made your way along the deck. You scurried passed the stairs and were about to continue on when you heard voices coming from the galley. You gasped and crouched down behind some crates and waited. Gibbs and Anna were walking up the stairs from the galley when they stopped.   
  
" I forgot my bloody dagger." Anna announced. You waited until you saw both her and Gibbs go back below deck and you made your way down the gangplank. You walked off and crept off into the shadows that the ships produced from the light of the full moon. You walked along the ships until you were against your own. You let your fingers linger on the side of your pride and joy for a moment and then you began to walk again. A voice calling your name quietly from behind you made you turn around. It was you good friend Thomas.   
  
" Capn, where are ye goin?" he asked quietly. You smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
" I have to go away for a little while.' you said quietly. Thomas's eyes widened as you said this.   
  
" But you cant. We need you with us." he said. You smiled once more and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
" Thomas who is your captain?" you asked him.   
  
" You are." he said. You smiled and placed your other hand on his opposite shoulder.  
  
" And do you trust your captain?" you asked. Thomas looked at you for a moment and smiled faintly.  
  
" I trust you with my very life" he said. You smiled as he said this.   
  
" Then Thomas, as your captain I am asking you to let me go." you said. Thomas shook his head as if to say no.   
  
" But you cant! We need you." he said. You now felt torn but you had to go. Tears were coming to your eyes now.   
  
" Thomas I have known you since we were young. I am asking you as a friend to let me go. Please do not make me order you." you begged. Thomas looked at you with sad eyes. Suddenly there was a noise behind you and you both turned to see Jack and Will walking down the docks. your eyes widened as Thomas grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to the ship.  
  
" Capn, you best get goin before you get caught." he said with a soft smile. you now had tears comming down your face as you pulled him into a hug.  
  
" Thank you." you whispered in his ear. Thomas smiled. " Thomas when Jack finds out I am gone tell him that I love him but I had to go." you said hurriedly as Jack and Will came closer and closer. Thomas nodded and nudged you a bit.  
  
" Capn you had best be off now or someone will see you." he said. Tears were starting to fall down his face now. you smiled and hugged him one last time and turned to see where Jack was. Seeing that he was a good distance away still you made your escape. You crept along the shadows until you were at least twenty feet from the docks. You turned and took one look at your ship and then Jack. you saw Thomas come out of the shadows and walk over to Jack and Will. He looked back to you and you waved. Thomas nodded in your direction as if to wave back and you took off. you sprinted until you were out of sight of every person at the docks. You walked up to the place Jack had showed you long before. It was th best place to think. You looked down to the docks and saw that Jack had called all hands on deck and the fleet was moving out. You watched as the ships slowly pulled out of the harbor and into the open ocean.  
  
" Good bye Jack." you said to yourself as the ships became smaller and smaller. Soon they were no longer visible.  
  
A/n..... I was thinkin of stopping there because it seemed like such a good place to stop but then I figured that i should put a little bit in on the Pearl so you could see Jacks reaction to finding out that you were gone so keep reading!  
  
Once the ship had left port and had been at sea for about an hour Jack walked into his cabin to ckeck on you. He saw what he thought was you still sleeping so he decided to leave you alone. He closed the door and walked out to the deck and up to the helm. To his right was your ship, and next to that was Joes. To his left was Wills ship. he smiled slightly as the ships cut through the water with much ease. Jack stayed at the helm all night for he didnt want to disturb you. Soon dawn came and you still hadnt come out of the cabin. Jack was getting worried now because you hadnt moved from that spot in days. Isla de Muerta was comming up fast so he decided to wait and wake you once they had anchored off the island. You hadnever been to Jacks island so he was very excited to show it to you.   
  
" Men drop anchor and take in the sails." he yelled. The crew did as they were told and soon the ships were all side by side. Jack walked into the cabin and looked at what was supposed to be your sleeping form. Taking a closer look he noticed that he couldnt see you at all. He walked up to the bed and pulled the covers down a bit. His eyes widened as he saw not you but a bunch of pillows with a rose laying there.   
  
" Shit!" he muttered to himself and ran out of the cabin. Gibbs and Anna were in a deep discussion when Jack bursted out of the cabin with wide eyes. Anna stood up and walked over to jack who was looking about the ship calling your name.  
  
" Jack what is it? Whats happened?" she asked worriedly. Jack turned and looked at Anna with no emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Anna, she's gone." he said softly. Anna's own eyes widened at this and she quickly called for every man from every ship be on the Pearl at once. Soon everyone was on board and jack walked up to the center of the group.  
  
" Has anyone seen ( your name)?" he asked with a small glint of hope in his eyes. No one said a thing and many became very worried. Jack looked around and all hope faded ffrom his heart. He was about to dismiss everyone when he saw Thomas. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he saw Thomas shifting in his place occwardly.  
  
" Thomas, come here." he said softly. everyone looked at Thomas as he walked over to meet Jack.  
  
"Yes sir." he said almost so quietly that it wasnt heard.  
  
" Do you know where she is?" he asked. Everyone was looking at Thomas expectantly as he took a deep breath.  
  
" She left. Last night. I was talkin to he before I let her go." he said softly. Jacks eyes widened at this but he ushered Thomas to continue.  
  
" She told me to tell you that she loves you but she had to go." he said. Jack felt as though his world had just crumpled down to nothing. " I tried to get her to stay but I couldnt change her mind. She looked like she was ready to just give up all together so I took pitty on her and i let her go. Thats when I walked over to you. I nodded at her to tell her to go. Thats what I was nodding at whe you gave me that strange look." he said. Everyone stood there in stunned silence and Thomas continued. " Capn told me not to say nothin until you noticed she was gone and so i didnt. I'm sorry Jack." he finished. Jack nodde slightly and walked off to the back of the Pearl so he could be alone. Everyone went back to there ships except for Will and . He walked over until he saw Jack sitting on the railing holding the rose you left on the pillow looking at the water.  
  
" Jack?" Will asked as he stood beside him. Jack looked at the rose and sighed. " You ok?" Will asked.  
  
" No, not really." he said in a soft hurt voice that was very much unlike Jack. Will took a seat on the railing next to him and looked out to the water as well.   
  
" I dont understand will. How could she just leave me like that?" Jack asked, his voice full of hurt. Will smiled and put a comforting hand on Jacks shoulder.  
  
" Jack, she is hurting right now and she needs to be alone. She needs time to clear her head. I mean, she did just watch one of her bestfriends die." he said in a soft voice. Jack and Will sat there in silence for almost an hour when Jack suddenly jumped off the railing and onto the deck. Will turned around and looked at him questioningly.  
  
" Where are you going?" he asked. Jack gave a slight smirk and held up the rose.  
  
" I'm goin to get megirl back." he said. Will jumped back onto the deck himself and they got the ships ready to head back to Tortuga.  
  
Ok kiddies! Well that is chapter seven. I promis you that things will start to lighten up soon. Ok so leave me a review and i will be starting on chapter eight! Ta for now! 


	8. The Red Dragon

I am back with another chapter! Alrighty then! So I was trying to think of some more little things to throw into this story and I am proud to say I had an epiphany! It will take place in this chapter so hurray! Ok well on with the story! Oh yeah, this chapter will begin with you on the night Jack leaves Tortuga so you are not confused. Its kinda like going back in time so to speak ok well here we go!  
  
You sat on the edge of the cliff with tears in your eyes as you watched the ships disappear. Not knowing how long they would be gone you quickly made your way down the hillside and into the streets of Tortuga. With a gloomy expression on your face you walked into some random bar and ordered a drink. The barmaid brought you your rum and went off to serve more tables. There was a man sitting at a table across from you and he looked very familiar. You took in his appearance as you finished your rum. The man had dirty blond hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing black pants and a dirty white shirt and earring. You pondered who he was as his eyes met yours. He smirked at you as he saw you looking him over but the smirk left his face and he almost spat out his drink.  
  
" Good lord, ( your name) is that you?" he asked. You looked at him and your eyes grew wide. It was Charlie. Your dear cousin Charlie.   
  
" Charlie?" you asked. He grinned a wide showing all your teeth grin and the two of you met halfway between tables in a warm and happy hug.  
  
" My, my shortcake, you have grown up a bit." he said with a smile. You smiled back remembering your old nickname. Your brother started calling you that and Charlie, who was always with you guys soon started calling you that as well. He was the same age as your brother so they were quite close.   
  
" Well Charlie I see you have too. Do I detect someone trying to grow facial hair?" you joked. Charlie smiled and invited you to sit with him which you happily obliged. You sat down across from Charlie and smiled.  
  
" So shortcake, I haven't seen ye in almost four years. How have ye been? You must tell me everything that has been happening." he said. You smiled and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.   
  
" Oh gosh, where do I begin? Well after you and your parents left St. Vincent it was just me and Jason were all alone. Jason was always out pirating so I was left alone most days. Well one night almost a year ago Jason came home and everything was fine. That night he was attacked and the pirates who attacked him killed him. I was now the captain of the Ocean Star." you said. Charlie looked guilt stricken over hearing the death of your brother.  
  
" I'm so sorry shortcake. I never heard." he said. You smiled and continued on with your story. One of Charlie's friends heard you telling your story and he was sitting listening. Soon one listener became two, then ten and then a majority of the bar. Everyone was captivated by your tragic tale. You were now at the part when you lost Michael. You paused reflecting on the day it happened. You didn't realize how long you were in thought until one of the men brought you back to reality.  
  
" Well what happened next lass?" he asked. Everyone nodded and made a noise saying they wanted you to continue.  
  
" I let him fall. you said softly. The crowd took a look of pity onto there faces as you continued. You spoke of tonight when you left. You told them how much you loved Jack but you had to leave before you hurt him. Some of the women were crying while men shook there heads in disbelief.   
  
" So I snuck off the Pearl and was stopped by my good friend Thomas. He begged me not to go but I had to. " you said. You continued on until you came up to when you met Charlie in the bar. You looked at Charlie and smiled slightly. He had an expression on his face that said enough. He felt bad for you. Everyone at some point in the evening gave you a pat on the back and a wish for good luck as you and Charlie caught up on all that had been going on.   
  
" Well shortcake, it sounds to me think you need to get off this bloody island. You know I have been lookin for a first mate ever since good ol' Matt went off on his own ship. What do ye say?" asked Charlie. You grinned and shook his hand.   
  
" We have an accord!" you said. Charlie nodded and stood up.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen of this here pub! Let it be know that on this day me dear ol' cousin, who goes by shortcake to yall is now me one and only First Mate!" Charlie yelled. The bar erupted in cheer at this point. You smiled. Charlie sat down once again and raised his mug of rum.  
  
" Shortcake, here is to good health, great wealth, and a new life!" he said cheerfully. You grinned and slammed your mugs together and chugged you rum down. It was just about three in the morning when you and Charlie staggered out of the bar and towards the docks.  
  
" When do we set sail Colombo?" you asked. Charlie grinned hearing his own nickname and chuckled a bit.   
  
" I say we head out at six o'clock this morning. What say you?" he asked. You grinned and put an arm around his shoulder.   
  
" Aye Capn!" you said. The two of you walked up to his ship which was called was called the Red Dragon and he showed you to your room. You nodded and walked in and plopped on the bed.   
  
" You need to be up around four forty-five so get some rest. You only have an hour at the most. You nodded and he shut the door and went to the Captains Cabin. You tried to get some sleep but it was no use. All you could do was think about Michael and the accident. After your mind argued with itself for an hour you got up and walked out to the deck. The Red Dragon was huge. It was almost as big as your ship. You walked about the ship noticing just how much it looked like your own. It was probably a merchant ship much like yours was. You took not to where the galley was and where most of the other rooms were. What got you the most was how many guns this ship had. Charlie had rigged the ship to hole at least fifty guns. You walked back onto the deck to see that Charlie had already informed the crew of your ranking with them. Once they saw you there was a loud cheer that rocked the entire ship.   
  
" Come on over here shortcake! I want you to meet each of me crew member as you are now in charge of them." he said. You smiled and walked up to Charlie who was standing on a crate. Each member of the crew came up to you and introduced himself. Once again you were the only woman on board. After making sure everything was ready to set sail Charlie ordered that the anchor be raised and the sails set. You walked about the ship making sure that everything was in order. Soon the ship was moving out of the harbor and into the open ocean. Some of the men aboard did not think that you could do much to help on the ship since you were a woman but there minds were soon changed when you were up in the rigging helping set the sails. It is a hard job but you and a couple other men got it done in record time. You grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck with all the grace of an angel. You smirked and kept walking up to the helm as four men watched you in aw. This was going to be a nice change.   
  
" Sails are set Colombo! Where are ye takin us?" you asked as you reached the helm. Charlie grinned.   
  
" Shortcake, we are goin to Nassau Port." he said smiling. You grinned yourself and looked out to the horizon. You hadn't been to Nassau Port in ages. It was always fun to mess with the navy that was stationed there. You walked to the bow of the ship and smiled as the mist from the sea splashed up and hit your face. You breathed in and smelled the inviting smell of the sea. Yep, things were definitely going to change.  
  
And now back to Jack!  
  
The fleet sailed back to Tortuga double time. Jack was standing at the bow of the ship looking out to the distance. Then sun was beginning to set. He had seen a ship sailing off to somewhere in the east earlier but he didn't really pay much attention to it. He was to worried about finding you. Soon the fleet arrived back in Tortuga and Jack was the first man on the docks. He was soon joined by all four ships crews.   
  
" Alright men, we are here for one reason and one reason only and that is to find me bonny lass. Check everyplace you can think of savvy?" he asked. He was answered with a chorus of "Aye's " and everyone set off. The first place Jack looked was your little hill. He and Will walked up to the top and didn't find you but saw that from your footprints that you were there last night. Jack sighed and turned to walk back down to town but Will stopped him.  
  
" Jack, we will find her." he said. Jack nodded his head and they walked back down the hill and into Tortuga. Jack and Will walked into the bar that you were at last night and many people looked at him with wide eyes as they remembered your story. Not seeing you in the bar they left and went onto the next one. They would be doing this for many more night to come.  
  
And now back to you!  
  
Nassau Port was coming into view after two weeks of sailing. Charlie ordered that the anchor be dropped and you, he and several other men went into town. You had spent so much time away from Jack and Joe and your old crew that Michael was now at the back of your mind. Over the past two weeks you had become a favorite among the crew and very well acquainted with a man named Erick. He had short black hair and brownish green eyes. He had a pretty good build and wasn't really bad looking. In fact he was actually kind of cute. You had told him your whole story one night when you and he were on the night watch, otherwise known as Third Watch. That was your duty most days. Erick had taught you how to get over the sadness that you had felt since the accident and now the two of you were insuperable. You were becoming the best of friends.   
  
" So shortcake, what do ye want to do when we reach the land?" asked Erick. You grinned patted his knee jokingly.  
  
" I am goin te get me some rum." you said with a smile. Erick grinned himself and the two of you walked into a small bar at Nassau Port. You and Erick spent much of the night at the bar drinking as much rum as you could. At almost midnight you both were smashed.   
  
" Well shortcake I say we go back to the ship. What do you think?" he asked. You nodded and the two of you walked out of the bar and staggered towards the ship. You were giggling like crazy as you made it to your cabin. The crew cabins were right next to your room so you and Erick bit each other goodnight and went your separate ways. The next day you woke up and went to see Erick. He was sitting on his bed suffering from a terrible hangover. You grinned as you saw his state of distress.   
  
" Oh dear, looks like somebody had a little two much to drink ey?" you asked clearly amused. Erick glared at you and you shrugged innocently.  
  
" Please, ye drank more than I did." he said. You chuckled and gave him something to eat and then pulled him to his feet.   
  
" Lets go find Charlie!" you said. Erick nodded and put an arm around your shoulder as you looked around for Charlie. You walked over to the captains cabin and knocked on the door softly. Not hearing an answer Erick though that maybe Charlie was asleep so he opened the door. This turned out to bee a very bad decision. Charlie and his… well… a girl were well doing the hoky poky you could say right when the two of you walked in. You and the girl both turned a deep shade of red and you quickly ran out of the room before you had a heart attack. Erick was taking his dear sweet time walking out as he was laughing all to hard. He looked at you and you couldn't help but laugh too. It was a pretty funny sight. Erick swayed over to you still laughing uncontrollably as you fell down on the deck holding your side which was now hurting something fierce from laughing so hard.  
  
" Well now, that was interesting." has said. You nodded and continued to laugh once more. Soon the two of you had regained your composure. That is until Charlie came outside and you two saw him. You were soon laughing again and Charlie rolled his eyes as he walked over to you. Soon you regained your composure once more and looked at Charlie.  
  
" Well I suppose I owe yall an explanation. I also have something to tell the both of you. You and Erick waited patiently as Charlie began to explain.  
  
" That lovely young ladies name is Amanda. She and I have been seeing one another for several months now and well, last night I asked her to marry me." he said. Your eyebrows rose and you pulled Charlie into a huge hug.  
  
" Congratulations Charlie! Judging from what I saw she said yes." you said with a snicker. Erick laughed again and Charlie rolled his eyes shoving you playfully.   
  
" Aye that she did. That brings me to my next order of business. I will not be leaving Nassau Port." he said softly. You and Erick looked at one another in shock and then back to Charlie.  
  
" What?" you asked. Charlie smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder.  
  
" Aye, I am not leavin. Amanda and I are stayin her and that is why I am making you the captain of the Red Dragon." he said smiling as he spoke to you. You gasped and looked at him in shock.  
  
" You want me to take your ship?" you asked. Charlie smiled and nodded.  
  
" I have already informed the crew." he said.   
  
" Well this calls for a celebration!" shouted Erick. " I shall inform the crew that tonight there is to be an engagement party as well as a party for the new captain!" he shouted and then darted off to make preparations.  
  
" Thank you Charlie." you said as you hugged him once again. Charlie smiled and stood up.   
  
" Come on. There are some things I have been meaning te give ye." he said taking you hand. Charlie lead you into his cabin where you saw Amanda sitting. You smiled at her as Charlie introduced the two of you. She was really nice. You smiled as she sat back down after you shook hands. Charlie pulled out a necklace, rind and a sword. He walked over to you placed the necklace around your neck. On the necklace was a gold pendant with a dragon on it. He handed you a sword that had dragons engraved into the hilt. You didn't see the ring and it wasn't intended for you to see until tonight. You smiled and hugged Charlie again and thanked him for the things you had just received. You walked into your room and took a small nap until the party began. There was a knock at your door and Erick entered the room. He smiled as he saw you sleeping and walked over to your bed and shook you.  
  
" Capn, your needed on deck." he said with a smile. You grinned back and walked with Erick up to the deck. No sooner had you stepped onto the deck a huge roar exploded. Everyone patted you on the back as Charlie beckoned you over to him.   
  
" Gents, say hello to your new Captain!" he shouted. Everyone cheered loudly and you smiled. " Now, as it is custom, I present you with this ring. Only the captain of the Red Dragon has one so now its yours." he said as he slid the ring onto your right hand ring finger. The ring was pure gold. In the center there was a dragon wrapped around a ruby with diamonds in each of its eyes. You grinned as you looked at it. You were a captain and it felt damn good.  
  
" Lets hear it for the Captain!" shouted one of your men. Another cheer flooded the ship and the party raged on. Two weeks later Charlie and Amanda were married and then you and the Red Dragon set off. For three months you and your crew sailed the Caribbean. You had collected quite a load of treasure and were quickly being brought up everywhere once again as one of the most fearsome pirates is the land. Jack had heard many tales about you over three months. Really wanted to see you but his chances were very slim. One night you pulled into the Tortuga harbor and you and you crew went into town. A couple of men stayed behind to guard the ship but that was to be expected. You walked through the streets with your crew of thirty- three men and straight into your new favorite pup. Your appearance had changed a bit. You had a much darker tan now and your hair was much longer. As you walked into the bar a cheer erupted at your presence. You and your crew sat down at your personal table and many people lined up to meet you.  
  
" Capn welcome back!" some said. You smiled and ordered a drink for each of your crew as you relaxed in your seat.  
  
" Look at that shortcake, your famous." said Erick. You laughed and nodded your head.   
  
Jack was sitting at a table with Will and Joe not to far away from your when he heard the bar erupt in cheer. He saw a woman walk in followed by almost thirty men it looked like. That woman seemed really familiar to him as he watched her walk across the bar. He watched her smile at everyone and the felt like he had just been hit in the head with a hundred pound brick. That was his girl. He watched you for a long time until someone shouted, " Tell us a story!" You smiled and tried to think of one and then another person spoke up. " Tell us about your life before the Red Dragon! I love that one!" Jacks eyes as well as Wills and Joes were on you and you smiled at everyone.  
  
"Alright, but this is the last bloody time I tell it." you shouted. Everyone gathered around your table and took a seat so they could hear your story. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath and slowly began your tale. About half way through it you paused to take a drink of your rum. You were at the part when you killed Captain Morgan. Everyone acted as though they had heard this story for the first time instead of the tenth. You continued on talking about Jack and what a great guy he was. You spoke of Joe and his big heart and how Will was a big brother to you. You smiled and continued on telling them about Michael and this time your weren't that upset. Sure you still blamed yourself but you learned to shove grief and pain away so it wouldn't hurt anymore. Erick taught you that. Will was watching Jack, trying to read his facial expression. He looked sad and yet happy at the same time. Soon you were on about how Charlie gave you the Red Dragon and then your life for the past three months.  
  
" And that is why I am now here with you fine pirates this evening!" you proclaimed as you finished your story. You chugged your rum and sighed. Everyone cheered at the end of your story and went back to what they were doing before. Jack kept watching you. He missed you and he wanted to talk to you. He wanted to talk about why you left him with out even saying goodbye or anything. His attention was ripped from his thoughts as you stood up.   
  
" Gents I an gonna go get meself some air. If I'm not back then I'm at the ship." you said. Your crew nodded and you waved and walked out the door. Jack stood up and grinned at Will and Joe.  
  
" Now's my chance." he said. Will and Joe nodded as if to say good luck and Jack tipped his hat and swayed out the door. You were walking along the streets down to the beach. Jack was following you as you made your way. Soon the shore was in sight and you sighed. You walked down to the beach and were about to sit down when you heard a voice behind you.  
  
" Care for some company?" it asked. Your blood froze as the voice replayed in your mind. ' I know that voice' you thought to yourself. You slowly turned around to see Jack standing there. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. You kept asking yourself if this was real or not. Jack walked closer to you and you backed up.   
  
"Jack?" you asked. He smiled slightly as you looked him over. " What are ye doin here?" you asked. The smile that was on jacks face went away and was replaced with a look of sadness and hurt.  
  
" I just want to know why. Why did ye leave with out even sayin goodbye?" he asked quietly. You shifted your weight from side to side under his gaze. This was really weird.   
  
" Jack I ," you tried to speak but you couldn't think of anything to say. " You know what just forget it!" you snapped and turned and started to walk away. You were stopped when you felt Jack grasp your arm firmly turning you to face him.  
  
" No luv, I looked for ye for three months! I was goin crazy not knowin where ye were. I didn't know if ye were alive or dead! Do ye have any idea what that's like?" he asked, his voice full of anger. You just blinked and started to turn and walk away when he grabbed your arm again.  
  
" Where are ye goin? We aint finished!" he yelled.   
  
" Says who?" you yelled back.  
  
" Says me! Ye still havent answered my question!" he shouted.  
  
" You really want to know why?" you asked, your voice cold and angry.  
  
" No I just asked ye because I thought it would be a funny question." he snapped.  
  
" Because it was my fault! It was my fault Tilly died! It was my fault Michael died. Jack I killed my best friend!" you yelled. Jacks expression changed from angry to guilty. So that's why you left. You were blaming yourself for what happened.  
  
" Is that what you think?" he asked in a quiet voice. " Luv, what happened to Michael wasn't your fault. He fell. You tried to save him and he slipped. You didn't kill him." he said softly. He placed his hand on your arm to find that you were shaking.  
  
" Oh come off it Jack! You know just as well as I do that it is all my fault." you screamed. Jack had his hands on your arms now and was trying to change your mind.   
  
" Luv there was nothing ye could do! I saw it, Will saw it, Joe saw it! We all saw it. It wasn't your fault!" he said. You looked behind Jack and saw Will, Joe and Elizabeth coming. You wiggled out of Jacks arms and began to back away slowly. Jack was trying to speak to you when someone grabbed you from behind and held a knife to your throat. You gasped in surprise and tried to see who was behind you when you heard the man speak.  
  
" Oh yes it is your fault. It is all your fault. You killed Michael." he hissed in your ear. It was Ryan. He and his whole crew were there. Ryan was pulling you with him away from Jack whispering in your ear the whole time that it was all your fault.  
  
" Luv don't listen to him!" jack yelled.  
  
" Shut it Sparrow or she dies!" Ryan yelled. He pressed the knife closer to your skin, drawing blood to show he wasn't kidding. This definitely wasn't good. 


	9. I Killed Him

Alright kiddies! Here is chapter nine. I must say, for the longest time I had no idea what I wanted to do for this and the next few on coming chapters. Now I am glad to say I have been blessed with a vision. Alright well for the first order of business, THANK YOU for my reviews! I love you guys! Wow ok now that my little outburst is taken care of we can get to the second order of business. Belinda, good job on guessing the whole Lion King thing. That is what gave me the idea! You will see a little more of that in this chapter so good job for catching on to that one! Cookies to you! Ok well on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
The cold metal of the blade pressed deeper into your neck as Ryan continued to drag you farther away from Jack. All the memories that you had blocked out for the past three months were flooding back into your mind with the force of a jackhammer. You were beginning to feel a certain sense of helplessness come over you but you quickly pressed it out of your mind. No, you were no longer to put up with this. The time you had spent with Erick had taught you how to deal with it all. The look of fear that was present on your face quickly diminished to a calm and somewhat annoyed one. Joe took a step towards you and the blade pressed deeper.   
  
" No, no, no, I don't think ye want te be doin that mate." said Ryan. He was beginning to sound as if he had gone completely insane at this point. Using this time being held hostage to your advantage you did a quick count of your weapons. Two pistols, a sword, and dagger decorated your belt. There was a knife in your right boot and a another in your jacket. You also packed a mean right hook as Ryan had found out long ago. Yes you were heavily armed but this still wouldn't be easy to get out of.  
  
Meanwhile back at the pub, Erick found himself in a deep conversation with Anna Maria. They were busy talking about life on the sea and how they became pirates when Anna brought up an very interesting topic.  
  
" Ye know, me Capn, his name is Jack, ye should sit down and talk with him once. He has many interesting stories too." she said. Erick chuckled for a moment and then found himself in deep thought. Jack, why did that name sound so familiar?   
  
" Hey Anna, what did ye say the name of his ship was?" he asked curiously.   
  
" Ah mate that would be the Black Pearl." she replied. Erick's eyes widened. That was the man that the captain had told him about. He sat and pondered this for several more minutes before he spoke again.  
  
" Erick are ye alright?" she asked at his silence.  
  
" Aye, I'm fine. What's say we go fer a walk eh?" he asked. Anna nodded and the two walked out of the pub once again lost in conversation. As they walked along the roads the beack came into view.   
  
" Looks like someone wants te spend some time in the sand." said Anna.   
  
" Aye looks that way." replied Erick. He was about to say something else when he saw you with a knife to your neck. He grabbed Anna's arm to stop her.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked. Erick pointed to the shore where everyone was. Her eyes widened and she looked at Erick.  
  
" What should we do?" she asked.  
  
" Run back to the bar and get me crew. There the closest." he said. Anna nodded and took off back to the bar. Erick stayed behind to figure out a plan.  
  
And now back to you!  
  
" Gents is the ship ready?" Ryan asked. A man came to stand next to the two of you. You didn't have to see him to know that it was Ryan's First Mate, Rick.  
  
" Aye Capn. Everything is ready." he said. You rolled your eyes at his attempt to sound intimidating. You were still being lead slowly backwards away from Jack along the shore line. Ryan chuckled and pressed the knife deeper. He was close to breaking the skin. You looked around the area you were in trying to think of an escape route.  
  
Back to the bar!  
  
Your men were sitting at there personal table talking and laughing when the door burst open.  
  
" Where is the crew of the Red Dragon?" called Anna. One of your men stood up and crossed him arms over his chest.  
  
" That would be us. What is it that ye want?" he asked in a deep voice. Anna ran to the table and began to explain.  
  
"Yer Capn has ran into a bit o' trouble and is in desperate need of your help." she said. All your men straightened up a bit when they heard you were in trouble. The man who now officially spoke for the group looked around the pub and then back to Anna.  
  
" What do ye mean trouble? Where is she?" he asked worriedly.  
  
" She is down on the beach. It is a long story and I don't have the time to explain but ye need to come right now." she replied. With in seconds all your men were running out the door and silently to where Erick was waiting. In a matter of minutes they were all at Erick's hiding place waiting for orders.   
  
" Alright men, the Capn is in a bit of a tight spot so we need te get her. Here is what I want ye to do." he began. Soon the whole crew was ready and they slowly began to creep along in the shadows to get behind the other crew.  
  
Back to you!  
  
Ryan and Jack were still yelling at one another and you were still thinking of an escape plan when you saw what looked like Erick just a short distance away. Your assumptions were correct when you saw the rest of your crew slowly coming to your aid in the shadows. At one point they were so close that you could easily lock eyes with Erick. It was as though you had a silent conversation when he nodded to tell you that they were ready and you smirked in response.  
  
" Are you two finished?" you finally spoke up. Both Jack and Ryan stopped talking immediately and looked at you.   
  
" Are ye that eager to die?" asked Ryan. You rolled your eyes but went along with it.  
  
" Well the way I see it, anything is better then just sittin here with a knife in me bloody neck." you said sarcastically. Ryan chuckled and took the knife away from your neck and rose his arm to hit you over the head.   
  
" As you wish." he said lowly. Once he was bringing his arm down you reached up in a quick motion and grabbed his wrist and then slammed the back of your head into his face. Ryan groaned in agony as you broke his nose. You quickly grabbed his knife and threw it into the sand pulling out your sword. At this same time your crew emerged from there hiding place with swords ablaze. They charged at Ryan's own as he to pulled out his sword to challenge you.   
  
" That was cute lass but ye still should have known ye cant beat me." he said as he lunged at you. You easily blocked his blow and grinned as you saw blood poring out of his nose. The duel quickly became more fast paced as he was an excellent swordsmen. He slammed his sword against your own and the two of you found yourselves only inches apart as you pushed off the other. ( a/n you know like in Zorro or something like that. Its in a lot of sword fight so I think you know what I mean.).   
  
" Ye know, I'm surprised yer still alive. If ye had been on me crew and killed an innocent man ye would be dead by now." he said bitterly. You responded by taking one hand off your left hand off your sword and punching him in the face before pushing off him to get some space. This action however had only made Ryan angrier and he attacked harder. With all the strength he had he brought his sword down on yours again and again. You lunged at him and sliced a deep gash in his upper right arm.  
  
" Ryan, it looks as though you have lost your touch." you teased. Ryan came at you even herder now. It was getting difficult to keep him off you as you continued to fight along the shore. In a swift motion he knocked your sword from your hand and then sliced a gash across your stomach and then kicked your stomach, sending you to the ground in pain. Ryan grinned and pointed his sword at your face as he came closer and closer. As you looked up the edge of his sword and then into his eyes everything stopped. You could no longer hear the men fighting around you or even see anyone else for that matter. Ryan chuckled once more seeing your loss of weapon.  
  
" Ye know I could swear I have seen this somewhere before. Oh yes! Now I remember! This is exactly how your brother looked right before he died!" he said menacingly. Your eyes widened and he grinned. You looked at him with a confused expression and he continued.  
  
" Yes, yes, it is all clear now. It was raining that night wasn't it?" he asked. You glared at him as the wheel began to turn in your head. What was he getting at?  
  
" You know, I will never forget the look on his face when he was stabbed." he said. Anger boiled inside of you now as you listened to him go on and on. He eventually recalled the whole night. Now he was standing over you with malice in his eyes.  
  
" Why do ye care to remind me of my brother? What's it have anything to do with right now?" you asked. Ryan grinned and took his sword away from your face and bent down so he was face to face with you.  
  
" Oh my dear, I thought it should be quite obvious." he said as he continued to grin." I killed him." he whispered in your ear. Your eyes widened as he brought his sword up again to hit you. In a swift motion you brought your knee to meet his ribcage and then your rolled over in the sand grabbing your sword and standing. Your eyes looked as though they were engulfed in flames as you walked over to Ryan. He was clutching his side and you guess you just broke at least three of his ribs. He saw you coming and bit back his pain and kicked your feet out from under you and brought his fist to your left cheek. You gasped in pain and lunged at him wrapping your hands around his neck. Cutting off his airway with one hand you used the other to continually punch his face.   
  
" You bloody son of a bitch!" you yelled as your fist met his face again. There was blood coming out of his mouth now. You were about to hit him again when someone grabbed you from behind and picked you up. You struggled against there grip to find that it was one of Ryan's men.   
  
" Take her to the ship Rick!" Ryan gasped as he held his now throbbing face. Another man came to assist Rick as they dragged you off. There was so much fighting going on that no one noticed you being dragged off. Try as you might you could not get free. You were soon dragged through Tortuga and then into the thick forest behind it. Soon there was a gap in the forest where there ship was hiding. You were taken aboard and put into the Captains Cabin.  
  
" Back at the fight!  
  
Ryan told one of his men to call for a retreat. Soon all of his men were running back to there ships leaving your crew, Jack, will, Joe and Elizabeth to catch there breath. Erick was standing next to Jack as they watched the men run off. The two of them began to chuckle as the looked around. Jack suddenly stopped laughing as he couldn't find you. Erick soon stopped laughing himself as he to realized your absence. Jack felt his blood freeze as he looked around again.  
  
" Where's ( your name)?" he asked. Everyone stopped and looked around. You indeed were gone.  
  
Back to you!  
  
You were sitting in the cabin trying to think of how to get out when you heard the crew coming back. You felt the ship move out as the cabin door opened. A big burly man walked in and grabbed your arm.  
  
" The Capn orders ye on deck, now!" he shouted as he dragged you out to the deck. You winced at his tight grip on your arm but followed him just the same. Now you were out on the deck watching the ship move out of its small cove when you came face to face with Ryan. He looked like hell after you were finished with him. He grinned as best he could and looked to his men.  
  
" Gents, show the lass what happens when she hit's the Captain." he said as he walked into his room. They laughed and waited until the door was closed and then a man grabbed you and landed a hard punch to the side of your head. You felt your jaw pop and you grimaced in pain. It wasn't broken but it hurt. While the ship pulled out of the cove you were kicked and punched several times. You never once yelped in pain as you wouldn't give them the dignity. Soon the ship was moving out and around the front of the island. You were still close enough to swim back if you were fast. Just as you had hoped you received a punch which knocked you to the side of the ship. With out a moments hesitation you climbed up the railing and less then gracefully threw yourself over the edge into the water.  
  
" Get her back!" some one yelled. Once you surfaced you heard a splash behind you to see someone coming after you. You took a deep breath and took to swimming under the water. Your lungs were screaming for air but you just kept swimming towards shore under the water. You didn't come up for air until you could easily stand in the water. You looked back to see that they had given up and were pulling the man aboard once again. You staggered onto the beach and collapsed on the sand trying desperately to catch your breath. Once you had composed your self you struggled to get yourself to your feet. Once you were standing you got your bearings as to where you were and then staggered along the beach towards the town. You had made it about half way to the first building when you saw your crew and friends looking around calling your name. Your head was pounding and your entire body ached. You saw that Erick was the closest so you headed towards him.  
  
" Erick." you called out in a horse voice. He stopped looking around when he heard you call him and he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw you come staggering up in a blood soaked shirt with a swollen lip and black eyes. He also noticed you were soaked to the bone.   
  
" Jack!" he called and then came rushing to your side as you collapsed again on the beach. Jack looked over when he heard his name and then saw you crumple down. In a flash he was by your side inspecting your wounds.   
  
" Jack she needs a doctor." Erick said. Jack nodded and picked you up and carried you into town and off to the best doctor on the island. Once he reached the door he kicked it in and walked in to the small doctors office.  
  
" Doc, ye in?" he called. A man came into the room and his eyes widened as he saw Jack.  
  
" Captain Sparrow, what bring you to my door this time?" he asked with a friendly smile. Jack laid you down on the small exam table and the doctors eyes widened.  
  
" Everyone out!" he yelled as he ushered everyone out of the room. Jack opened his mouth to protest but quickly gave up as the door shut in his face. Your crew and friends waited outside for almost two hours listening to what appeared to be an occasional scream when the doctor finally emerged.   
  
" How is she?" asked Erick. The doctor smiled and looked back to the room.  
  
" She's fine. She should be resting but I doubt it. I had to give her something to calm her and then restrain her. She kept yelling about how she was going to kill someone by the name of Ryan." he said. Jack and Erick chuckled. Yep that would describe you totally. Jack and Erick walked in to find you had somehow cut the restraints and were slowly climbing down from the table. You were slowly pulling on your affects when you heard the door close. You turned around slowly to see them both standing there.  
  
" Luv, what the hell are ye doing?" Jack asked as he watched you continue to grab your weapons.  
  
" What the hell does it look like I'm doin?" you spat angrily. Erick's eyebrows rose in amusement as he watched you fumble with your belt.   
  
" You don't seriously think I am letting you leave do you?" asked Jack. You shot daggers at him while you finished getting ready to leave.  
  
" Since then was it your decision?" you spat. Jack stood in front of the door and crossed his arms.  
  
" Since now." he replied. You snorted and walked to the door.  
  
" Oh so now you care? What happened to when we were in St. Vincent last time? What happened tonight? Why didn't you come and save me Jack?" you yelled. Jack looked at you for a moment and then tried to speak but you cut him off. " Oh I see. You only care when you don't have to fight about it right?" you asked spitefully. Jack wouldn't move so you finally grabbed him by his shirt and rather forcefully moved him aside. Once he was no longer in the way you wrenched the door open and stormed out of the office. Erick chuckled and ran out after you.  
  
" (you), where are ye goin? You know yer in no condition to fight!" Erick said as he ran after you. Your crew was following close behind you as Jack, Will, Joe, And Elizabeth came to walk next to you. You rolled your eyes and continued towards the docks.  
  
" If ye must know, I am goin to me ship so I can get out of this bloody island and go kill the men who killed my brother." you replied. You walked right passed the old fleet and continued on to the Red Dragon. As you walked aboard you began barking orders to the crew.   
  
" Luv, will ye at least tell me where your headed. You know you could use the back up." said Jack. You glared at him knowing that he was right.   
  
"St. Vincent." you said and then went back to getting your ship ready to go.  
  
Well that about does it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. Thanks again for the reviews! 


	10. Into The Moonlight

Oh my gosh! I am back with another chapter! I was in a bit of a spot and couldn't think of anything to write and then I had an idea so now I'm back! Ok well along with this chapter I wanted to make a public service announcement. I gots meself a new story up called Brownish Green Female Sheep! Yall should try to check that one out. It is very different. OK well enough with my blabbing. On with the story!  
  
Jack turned and walked back towards the Black Pearl to get ready to follow you. On his way he stopped by your old ship, Jewels Gem.   
  
" Beaker! Beaker where are ye?" he bellowed as he ran about the ship. Beaker came up the steps from the crew quarters mumbling something about sleep and interruptions when he saw Jack.  
  
" Aye Capn, what is it?" he asked.  
  
" I need you to get the crew awake and prepare to leave port immediately!" he said. Beaker nodded and turned to go about his orders when he stopped.  
  
" Capn if ye don't mind my asking, where are we goin?" he asked.  
  
" Were following 'you' to St. Vincent." he said and then ran off the ship and over to the Black Pearl. Beakers eyes widened when he heard you were back. He went about the ship getting the crew awake and ready to go. Jack ran up the gangplank and began shouting to the crew to raise anchor and set the sails. He looked to his right to see that your ship was already moving out of the harbor.  
  
" Come on mates we have to be goin!" Jack yelled. He ran up to the helm and guided his ship out towards the open water, Will, Joe and Beaker following close behind. Erick was at the helm of the Red Dragon as you walked about the ship making sure everything was going smoothly. You were incredibly sore after the little incident on the beach but you pushed it out of your mind. Off in the far distance you could see a very dim light on the horizon and knew it was Ryan's ship.  
  
" Erick, steer her towards that ship." you said as you pointed out to the distance. Erick took a look where you were pointing at immediately turned the ship.  
  
" How are ye feelin Capn?" he asked.   
  
" Ok I guess. Do we still have those extra swords down in the armory?" you asked. Your favorite sword had been left on the beach when you were taken. Or so you thought.   
  
" Aye Capn, there still there but why do you need one?" he asked while trying to conceal a huge grin.  
  
" I lost mine on the bloody beach." you answered gloomily.  
  
" Really? You know I just so happened to find this one just lying around in Tortuga so I decided to keep it for safety." he said holding up your sword. You looked over at it and grinned.  
  
" Thanks mate!" you said as you grabbed it.  
  
"Don't mention it Capn." he replied. The two of you stood there at the helm in silence for a few minutes watching the ship off the horizon. It was slowly getting closer and closer. You turned and looked behind you to find the old fleet right behind and beside you.   
  
" Looks like you have quite a few friends." said Erick. You turned back around and smiled at him.  
  
" Looks that way." you replied.   
  
" Capn were gettin close." he said quietly. You nodded and turned and walked down the steps to where the rest of your crew was.  
  
" Load the guns! I want this ship battle ready in five minutes!" you yelled as you walked along. The crew ran about the ship loading the guns and getting ready for the huge fight that everyone knew was coming. You walked down to the armory and grabbed an extra pistol and loaded it as well as the one you always carried with you. You grabbed and extra knife and stuck it in your belt and then walked out to the deck. Ryan's ship was now so close that you could make out its outline in the dark with no trouble.  
  
" You know he could quite possibly own the worlds slowest ship." said Erick as you came to stand beside him. You laughed and rolled your eyes.  
  
" Aye Erick, I think your right." you said with an amused tone.  
  
" Well what do ye want to do?" he asked.   
  
" Send them a warning shot." you answered. Soon a cannonball shot towards the enemy ship landing right next to the side of the ship. You grinned watching he crew run about the ship trying to prepare to fight. Ryan came running out of his cabin when he heard the shot. He glared as he saw your ship coming up swiftly behind them.  
  
" Return Fire!" he yelled. Soon his crew was firing back at yours but it was no use. They managed to hit your ship twice causing some damage that was slowing the ship down. You however hit there ship accurately four times causing some hefty damage but they still managed to sail on. Ryan's ship was now pulling ahead of yours as he made way to the nearest port. This would just happen to be Port Royal. Go figure right? You and the rest of the fleet followed them all the way there. This was exactly what you were hoping he would do. Port Royal was now coming into view.  
  
Ryan's ship was almost one hundred yards ahead of yours now and was soon dropping anchor in the sleeping town. You ordered the anchor dropped as you watched him and his men running off the ship and into town. Soon your ship was stopped and you walked off with your crew. The moon cast a shadow down on everything you saw. Everything was still. Erick was standing next to you waiting for orders. You shrugged and waited until Jack, Will and Joe came.  
  
" What do you want to do?" asked Will.  
  
" We should split up. You, Jack, Elizabeth, Joe, Erick and I will go towards the fort. The rest of you go the other way. Keep your eyes open." you said. Everyone nodded and went off there assigned way leaving just the six of you standing on the docks. You looked everyone over and sighed.  
  
" You guys ready?" you asked. Everyone nodded. You turned and slowly began to make your way into the moonlight town.   
  
ATTENTION!!!!! HELLO! YES YOU! Ah glad I got your attention. Please read this!  
  
OK I'm sorry but I had to stop there! I am sorry it is so short but this was the perfect place to stop. The next chapter is gonna be long because it is a huge battle scene! I have a very important question! Would it be totally stupid to have a part in the next chapter where you are in a room full of mirrors? You know like they have in funhouses? Please let me know! 


	11. Fight At the Fort

Ok I am back with another chapter! Alright well this is my battle sequence so I am excited! By the way… I posted another Jack/you story last night. It is called The Three Simple Rules Of Engagement! Go ahead and check that one out too! Anyways, Now on with the story! OH by the way, I am sorry it took so long to update! I have been working outrageous hours at work lately so I couldn't type up anything for a couple days! I'm sorry!  
  
" What do you want to do?" asked Will.  
  
" We should split up. You, Jack, Elizabeth, Joe, Erick and I will go towards the fort. The rest of you go the other way. Keep your eyes open." you said. Everyone nodded and went off there assigned way leaving just the six of you standing on the docks. You looked everyone over and sighed.  
  
" You guys ready?" you asked. Everyone nodded. You turned and slowly began to make your way into the moonlight town.   
  
!#$%&&%$#!  
  
As you made your way into the town you could hear the faint creaking of the ships as the waves rocked them gently in the harbor. You were passing by an alleyway when a soft clink made you stop. Elizabeth, who was standing next to you heard it as well. Jack made to speak when you held up a hand to silence everyone, all the while staring into the darkness of the path. You slowly made your way down the alley and disappeared from the view of everyone else as the darkness consumed you.   
  
" Luv, where are ye goin?" called Jack in a whisper. You ignored him and continued on. About half way down the alley you stopped to listen again. Erick, who had followed you was now at your side, also peering into the darkness to listen. Suddenly violent shouting and running could be heard at the oncoming end of the alley. You and Erick glanced at one another and then turned you heads towards the end of the path way to listen. There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind the two of you and you spun around just in time to see the faint glint of steel coming towards you. You raised your sword to bloke the blow and now had your sword arm above your head pushing against the blade. With your free hand you reached into the darkness and grabbed someone by the neck.   
  
" Who are ye and what are ye doin here?" you asked lowly. The man struggled a but and you tightened your grip on his neck.  
  
" It's me, Nigel." he said gasping. You tightened your grip on him even more. Yes, it was Nigel. The same Nigel who beat Michael just before he died. Needless to say you weren't exactly happy to see him. He gasped for air as his body became limp. With one final squeeze he fell to the ground silently. You were in almost a dazed state until you heard a shot ring out somewhere in town. Your head snapped up towards the noise. Grabbing Erick's arm you pulled him alongside you as you ran out the oncoming opening of the alley.  
  
" Lets go!" you yelled. Soon you were in another disserted street. in front of you was a large three story building the looked old, abandoned and ready to fall. the windows that were left gave it an eerie look along with the chipped paint and crumpled wood planks that used to be part of the roof. Jack and the others were soon at your side as well, taking in the creepy structure that lay in front of you. There was a small noise that came from the inside of the moonlit house that was obviously made by a human.  
  
" Somethin's not right about that house." said Jack lowly. You nodded to him and grabbed his hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as if he understood your next actions. You slowly crept forward towards the door, your friends following close behind. As you neared the door you heard another noise. It was almost as if there was someone inside that was trying desperately to hide but could not be discreet about it. You stopped at the noise and pulled out a pistol and cocked it. Then you continued towards the door with a deep searing dread and morbid curiosity. One last time you turned to face your friends, forcing a faint encouraging smile to each of them, then you turned and silently pushed the door open. Slowly the six of you filed into the old house. You slowly walked deeper into the room when Elizabeth's voice was heard just above a whisper.  
  
" This is the old manor that the man who used to own this island lived in. I think his name was Van Buren. After he died his family sold the island to England and it became a port. No one wanted to knock down the building as it was the first on ever built here." she said. You and her walked to the middle of the entry room. In front of you was what used to be the grand stair case. You looked up the stair way just as a figure ran past it. Your eyebrows shot up and the two of you took off up the stairs.   
  
" Where the hell are ye goin?" Jack called but you were already out of sight. You walked along the extremely dim lit corridor you sword at the ready and your pistol aimed in front of you. You glanced back at Elizabeth and saw that she was I a similar position right behind you.  
  
" Keep your eyes open." you mumbled quietly. You had made it half way down the corridor when a door creaked open behind you. You heard Elizabeth scream as you spun around the door was slammed shut and she was gone. You slammed yourself against the door several times kicking at hitting it as you did.  
  
" Elizabeth!" You screamed. You had lost many friend in these recent times and you would be damned if she became another one of them. Will came running down the hall as you finally got the door open. Your breath was caught as you looked into the room. In front of you was Elizabeth with a pistol at her head, her captor none other than Ryan himself.  
  
" Ryan let her go. This is between you and me." you spat. Ryan grinned and cocked the gun.  
  
" Umm let me think… NO!" he said. You glowered at him and slowly inched closer to him.  
  
" Why not? She's got nothing te do with it!" you said lowly.  
  
" Because I think I have a good use for her.' he replied nonchalantly. You raised your sword at him and dared him to even try to kill her. He suddenly got a mysterious yet evil grin.  
  
" I'll let her go under one condition…ye take her place." he replied. You looked at Elizabeth, who was shaking her head madly and took a deep breath. This was all part of your plan.  
  
" Fine." you said. Ryan got a twisted grin on his face and he released her. Two of his men who were standing in the corner made to grab you. Once Elizabeth was out of the way you shot him in his upper right thigh. In a quick motion you stabbed one of the men as Will disposed of the other. You were walking towards Ryan as he crawled closer and closer to the door. Once he was in the door way he grabbed a piece of stone that was on the floor at your head. It slammed into the side of your head causing you to stumble. Your head was pounding now as your vision blurred. You could barley make out the form of Ryan standing up and running out of the room.  
  
" ( you) Are you alright?" came Will's voice. You shook your head trying to regain your vision then you snapped. Ryan was currently getting away! Your eyes narrowed and you took off out the door. As you reached the top of the stairs you saw Ryan at the bottom hobbling towards the exit. You ran at a quick pace down the stairs and were soon on his heals. Jack and Erick, Who were busy fighting a small band of his crew stopped as they saw the two of you running out. You slammed the door open as you chased him into the streets.  
  
" Ryan why are ye doin this? Ye know I am gonna kill ya!" you yelled after him. Ryan only ran faster, which was amazing considering he had a gimp leg. I guess when you know your end is near you always get that little extra burst of energy. He dashed around a corner to which the six of you now followed. You came to a screeching halt as you saw that he had run into the arms of his entire crew. Not a good sign. Joe let out a nervous chuckle considering it would be almost fifty to six.   
  
" Ah Ryan! I see ye still cant fight fer yourself." you said sarcastically. Well it was true. He was a bloody coward when he was alone.  
  
" Maybe so, but it looks like you're the one who is in trouble now. Seize them and take them to the fort!" he yelled. It took three men to subdue you. The six of you were taken to the fort with your hands bound. Ryan came to stand beside you and smirked.   
  
"I have a special little treat for you." he said as he untied your hands. You eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" What are you playing at?" you asked lowly. You saw Anna and Gibbs coming slowly and Quietly with your crew to your rescue. Suddenly you had a brilliant idea. Up until the time you had been untied your hands had been behind your back. Therefore no one noticed you passing a small but sharp knife to Jack who began to quickly untie his own bonds before passing it on. You motioned with your eyes to where they were and Jack as well as the others quickly caught on.  
  
" Oh nothing really. Bring her forward!" he yelled motion to Elizabeth. With all the attention on her Jack Will Joe And Erick seized the " opportune moment".   
  
" Now!" Yelled Jack. There was a loud roar of yells as your men came to your aid. An all out battle broke out at the top of the fort. You clenched your left hand into a fist and punched Ryan Hard in the leg where you shot him. He wailed in pain and the you gave him a nasty uppercut giving you a chance to draw your sword. You lunged at him when he had recovered enough to be coherent as to what was goin on. He quickly blocked your lunge and your duel was on. You both fought for several moments when he made a cheep shot move. He clashed his sword against yours and then kicked you in the stomach. Knocking all the air out of you. As you tried to catch your breath he grabbed Elizabeth by the hair and pulled out his pistol, cocked it and took careful aim. She was now backing away from him and right next to the edge of the fort. Unlike where she had fallen before, this part of the fort had no water under it right away. It was all rock for ten feet out. Ryan grinned as he saw your expression. Oh yes you knew this scene all to well.  
  
" Look familiar?" he called to you. You slowly crept closer to Elizabeth, eyeing Ryan warily all the way. Ryan's expression changed from a grin to a pissed off and fed up one. You were a few mere feet from her when he lowered his gun.   
  
" Oh hell, she aint worth a bullet!" he shouted then he slammed his fist into her face causing her to fall over the ledge.   
  
" NO!" you screamed as you jumped over the ledge after he. With one hand on the wall of the fort and the other holding on to her hand with a death grip the two of you hung there.  
  
"Jack!" you screamed as your hand that was holding onto the ledge became weaker and weaker. Jacks eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth fall and you jump. Then he heard you scream hi name. If his eyes weren't popping out before they were now.  
  
" HOLD ON LUV!" he bellowed as he ran to help you back over. He punched Ryan in the face sending him into unconciesnous then he reach over to pull you and Elizabeth to safety. You felt Jack grab your hand and he began to pull you back. Once you were back on solid ground you helped him pull up Elizabeth. She had a black eye and a possibly broken nose but she was alive. The battle at the fort raged on. You had gone to help Elizabeth dispose of an evil crew member when you saw Ryan getting up. You glared at him and walked towards him with rage in your eyes. He quickly got up off the ground and ran. You expected this and so you jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled to get you off but you were now sitting on his chest, landing punch after punch into his face.  
  
" I just wanted you to know that I am going to kill you now." he said as you tried to strangle him. You looked at him confusedly when you felt a searing pain in your side. You gasped as you felt another one near where the first on was. You looked down to see blood beginning to flow out of the side of your stomach and a blade in his hand. Unable to concentrate on anything but the pain he pushed you off of him and stood up.  
  
" Well now that was only all to easy." he said while giving you yet another evil smirk. Forcing the pain to the back of your mind you shakily rose to your feet. While you stood up you grabbed the broken chain that used to hold a cannon in place.  
  
" Yes, it was." you replied lowly. You took the chain and swung it, hitting him on the side of his head, creating a deep gash. He growled and lunged at you with his hands outstretched. You swung the chain at him again, wrapping it around his wrist tightly. His momentum dragged you with him as he stumbled farther down to where Jack and Elizabeth had fallen all those times before.  
  
" Let me go!" he yelled. With all the strength you had left you dropped your end of the chain and kicked him in the stomach and pushed him backwards to the edge of the fort once more. Just as he was about to fall he reached out and grabbed your arm and took you with him. Just before your feet left the solid ground you found your voice once more and in a final word shouted…" Jack!".  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw you fall. most of Ryan's men had been killed and the few survivors had been taken captive. He ran to the ledge and looked over, only seeing the white water from where you had fallen.  
  
Mean while… Under the sea! I love that song!  
  
The salty sea water stung unmercifully as it hit your open wounds. Ryan was still sinking to the ocean floor but would not let go of you. Your air was gone and you needed to breath but this wasn't possible. You struggled against him but he wouldn't let go. In a quick motion you wrapped the chain around his neck and took the other end and tangled it into the rocks so that he would not be able to undo them. Hey if you were going to die like this you might as well take him with you right? Your lungs were now screaming for air and you lost all control. You mouth open only to suck in a mouth full of sea water. Suddenly Ryan went limp as he had drown to death and you made a break for the surface. With one last strong kick you shoved off the ocean floor and swam for the surface. The amount of blood you had lost from your stab wounds was now taking over you as well as the lack of oxygen. Seven feet from the surface everything went black as your life seemed to disappear from your body.  
  
Back at the fort!  
  
Jack was about to dive into the water after you but Will grabbed his arm.   
  
" No Jack!" he shouted. Jack looked at him confused and waited for an explanation. " If you jump from here you could land on her and kill her! We have to get to the docks!" he shouted while your five friends and crew mates as well as everyone else ran to the docks. Jack dove into the water as he saw your body surface. In no time at all he was at your side pulling you to the shore. Will Joe and Erick helped him pull you onto the dock. You weren't breathing and were deathly pale. Jack had worry written all over his usually handsome features.  
  
" Luv, wake up." he whispered to himself. He looked up to see everyone watching him to see what they needed to do. He looked from Erick to Will and then to you.  
  
" Erick put yer hands here and push down firmly when I say and then release when I say. Will, apply some pressure to the side! She has lost a lot of blood already." he directed. He then rolled you to your side a bit and then had Erick press down. The idea was to try and get the water out of your lungs. Erick pressed and then released every time Jack said to but nothing happened. After the seventh try they were about to give up when Erick gave one final push. Your eyes shot open as you sputtered, choking on the water as it came out. You took a deep breath in and saw Jack looking at you. You were about to say something when you felt all your energy drain out of you once more and the darkness came once again.  
  
OK well there you go! A very action packed and eventful chapter! I hope yall liked it. As always please leave a review! Until next time my friends ! And don't forget to check out The Three Rules Of Engagement! 


End file.
